A Flower Is All It Takes
by FABULOUSGIRLFOREVER5555
Summary: Hinata has been in love all of her life with Naruto. Finally he likes her back, then disasters happen. Can these two star-crossed lovers ever be together normally. Journey through this story as you see many characters feelings and thoughts being given consideration and Hinata either gets a happily ever after, or no ending at all.


**This will be a one-shot and I just had this idea, please don't hate. I can't deal with making people who are pretty nice people mean, so I'm sorry if they're not what they should be. I appreciate the reviews though! This is kind of an AU, but I did include ninja references. I didn't know how to spell Sasuke's name and was way to lazy to do anything so it's wrong. I also hope that you enjoy the ending I wrote. (smiles) Now please read on.**

* * *

Hinata's POV.

I sat still playing with my fingers, I already remembered all of this. I glanced at Naruto, my crush since I was 6. He was asleep, as usual. He's so cute though. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time he glances this way. I can't help but smile when I even think of him. Just one touch and I feel my heart fly to the moon. I feel my face get hot just thinking about it. Then I hear it.

"NARUTO, are you sleeping in my class, again?!" It's always the same. Today I can hopefully change that. The end of the day bell rang, and everyone bolted out probably to train, or go home for the weekend. I sighed as I was almost the last one out. I fingered a small note that was in my pocket. I saw Naruto's bag in the hallway and slipped it in, just as he walked out of the classroom. I heard him mumbling.

"Stupid, that's what all of this is, Stupid!" I found myself smiling at his voice. Everything and anything he does makes my heart skip at beat. _'Naruto, hopefully after today things will change for the better.'_

Naruto's POV.

Stupid, I was up training till dawn, can't he respect that. Iruka-sensei can't you be a little more understanding? Forget it, I'm going to go home and train . . . . after a bowl of Ichi-Raku-Ramen. I was going through my bag, checking, my supplies as usual, when I saw a note. It was on plain white paper, with a flower patterns on it. I opened it carefully, thinking it might be a prank. This is what the note read.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this then you probably know who I am. I have wanted to tell you for years how I felt, but I was too shy. I got so nervous when I was around you, I could barely speak. So instead I'm writing you this. You make my heart skip a beat when you're around. I feel like I'm floating on air around you. You can always make me smile, even in my worst days. I can't help but laugh at all your jokes, or smile when I see yours. When you smile at me or talk to me, my heart goes into spirals. I know you almost never notice me, and I hope that can change overtime. I just want you to know that, you're the only one who can completely control my thoughts, the only one who can completely capture my heart. My heart only beats for you, as long as you're happy, I am too. I fell in love with you, Naruto, can you do the same for me? My heart is yours. Sincerely,  
_

 _-Hinata_

Hinata! I nearly choked on my ramen. How could Hinata of all people write this. She and I were friends and classmates of course, but I never thought of her that way. Looks like I'll have to make a stop on my way home. I have to talk to Hinata.

Hinata's POV.

I was training hard with my sister, Hanabi. She swept my feet out from under me, I rolled to the side, avoiding her smash down attack. Then I stood assuming the family stance, I saw she had left her left side unguarded. I got one of her Chakra points. She faltered before falling to the ground clutching her stomach. I gasped.

"Hanabi!" I collapsed at her side. She moaned.

"Hinata." I lifted her hands and checked her side. I had temporarily tapped out her digestive functional system. She frowned at me.

"Cheater, that was completely unfair." I raised my hands in defense turning red.

"Sorry, I s-saw a weak spot and t-tried to a-a-attack. It won't ha-happen again." Hanabi hugged my shoulders.

"Hinata, that was a great move! You should be proud of what you did, and what have I told you about your stuttering?" I turned red, and bashful, shaking my head.

"No, your the talented o-one H-h-hanabi. I-i-i just mess e-e-everything up." She frowned at me and was clearly going to say something, until the doorbell rang. Hanabi ran to answer, she loved to answer the door. She flung it open as I got inside. I heard her high-pitched voice call out.

"Hinata, it's for you." I walked over to the door, then to my utter surprise, Naruto stood right there, no particular emotion on his face. I immediately started to stutter.

"H-h-hi, N-n-n-naruto. W-w-what a-a-a-are y-you d-doing h-h-h-here?" He glanced at me and gave a half smile.

"Hi, Hinata. C'mon, lets take a walk." Was this about the note? Why does he want to talk a walk? Does he feel the same way about me? Hanabi sent me a questioning look, as I slipped into my shoes. I sighed as she watched me in suspicion.

"Hanabi, please tell dad I'll be out for a bit. I think that this is important." She frowned, but went to dad's room anyway. I gave a sigh of relief, and closed the door after myself. We walked for a bit, silent. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"So, the note." Those three words were enough to make my whole face turn completely red. I blushed hard as I answered.

"Well y-y-y-you s-s-see I-" I was cut off by his next words.

"I don't feel the same way." Then I had never known pain before. This was harder than Hanabi could ever hit me, harder than almost all my chakra points being taken out, more painful than my father insulting me. This was pain.

"W-w-w-what?" I asked dumbly as if I hadn't heard him before. He sighed turning back to me.

"Look, I just don't see how love fits into the equation. We're ninja, not just some silly teenagers. Hinata, we are 13 year old kids, and love just isn't on my mind." I felt tears swarming my eyes. I felt pangs of hurt stabbing at my heart. I felt my lip starting to quiver in sadness. I tried but I couldn't blink back the tears. As I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces, and then get stomped on, the tears fell out of my eyes.

"O-oh. I-i-i-i g-get i-i-it. B-b-b-bye, N-n-n-naruto." With those words being said, I ran. I ran deep into the woods, and far away from home. I couldn't face anyone like this. I didn't understand what pain could feel like. I never knew it hurt this much. I found the meadow of flowers, and tall grass, there I collapsed. With tears streaming down my face, I curled into a ball, crying into my knees. It hurt, oh, how it hurt. My chest was burning. It was like the tears could never stop coming. An endless stream of pain, clear on my face. I hugged my hands to my chest, clutching them, as if it would stop the burning pain inside me. I was there when the sky turned dark, I twirled a small flower in my hands. It was a purple lilac. My favorite flower. I pulled my hood over my face, and stared at a small bend, looking out over a creek. Night was beautiful. I wishing it could always be nighttime. Nothing bad ever happened during nighttime. I rubbed my eyes of any tears.

I sat up, and sighed, I would have to head home sometime. So, I started walking. Then I heard it.

"Hinata! Where are you?" That was Kiba! And Shino!

"Kiba, Shino I'm over here." I ran to them and they came over to me. I faked a smile for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba smiled back at me.

"We had a surprise team meeting today at four. We looked everywhere for you, then Naruto said you ran this way, and we came running." I felt a small pang of hurt run through me at his name.

"Oh, sorry I-i w-w-w-wasn't t-t-there. J-just n-n-needed time t-to myself." Shino sighed.

"Don't apologize. We'll just have the meeting tomorrow, go home and get some rest." I nodded and they walked me home. I sighed and opened the door without knocking. Hanabi came swinging in and kicked my side. I went sprawling to the floor, groaning. Hanabi then saw who it was and gasped.

"Sorry, I thought you were an intruder! Her let me help you." She took hold of my arm and got me to my feet. I sighed.

"It's ok. I-it w-was my f-fault. I s-shouldn't h-have s-scared you." She frowned at my stutters, and I ran to my room. I feel onto my bed. Glad it way Friday, and I didn't have to go to school, which would be absolute torture on Monday. Then with that thought in my head, I cried myself to sleep, without eating or doing my chores.

Naruto's POV.

Wow, I didn't think Hinata would care that much. I mean love is just stupid and a waste of time. Who cares about that stuff. I went to a secure part of the forest and started to train like nobody was watching. With many new moves and styles I focused chakra into certain parts of my body so I could kick or punch through almost anything. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"If that's all you can do, you're more of a loser than I thought." I turned around to come face to face with Sauske. I felt my anger brewing.

"Oh, yeah? Like you could do any better." Sauske rolled his eyes.

"Please? Like I would ever stoop down to your level." That made my anger skyrocket. Sauske was getting on my last nerve. I growled and stared to yell louder.

"If I was at your level, going any lower would be impossible!" Sauske rolled his eyes.

"Then how are you lower than I am?" I growled at him, as I heard two voices shouting behind me.

"Naruto, Naruto!" I turned to see Kiba and Shino running toward me. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" The both of them were sweaty and tired looking.

"We need to find Hinata, do you know where she is? Everyone says you were with her last." I raised my eyebrows. Hinata was a sore subject. I think I hurt her with what I said. I just don't know how.

"Yeah, I saw her run to the meadow area. Why?" They both looked at each other before starting to run off.

"Team meeting, see ya later." I waved and then heard an annoying voice.

"We're supposed to go to a team meeting too." I glared at Sauske.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sauske shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." I groaned.

"You're impossible. How are we even teammates?" Sauske shrugged.

"Well, I was the best at my ninja training and passed easily, and you were worst and it probably failed many times." I felt my anger start to brew.

"Lets just go, already." I ran off to our meeting spot. I ran until I saw Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei. I waved, Sakura looked so pretty today. They smiled. I felt weird around Sakura, she was really pretty. She smiled.

"Hi, Sauske!" I nearly fell over. She never says 'hi' to me. It's always Sauske. I'm gonna be sick. He nodded towards her. I rolled my eyes. Trying to act cool well two can play at that game.

"So, Sakura are you excited for the genin ball?" She turned to me confused.

"The genin ball, it's where all the ninja in training genin from every village come to meet and have a good time." She sighed.

"Not really, it seems really boring." Sauske scoffed.

"Tell me about it, not my style." I glared when Kakashi-sensei piped up.

"How about we listen to what I have to say before you start fighting." We sat down on the steps, and listened.

"Ok, so I have two pieces of news. The first is that there will be something called flash trading all of the leaf ninja are doing. I will explain in a minute. The second is that to go to the genin ball you don't need a date, so stop staring at each other like that." I tumbled back blushing, he caught me staring at Sakura, I hope she doesn't think I'm weird, cause that would suck. Kakashi continued. "So flash trading is when at sensei's of each team trade genin. So you three will be put in completely different groups. Now I have some names for you three and you get to choose from three sensei's. Sakura, ladies first." She got up and slowly walked to the table. Then after some staring at the cards she picked one. Kakashi then proceeded to call me and Sauske up. I got stuck with Asuma as my sensei. I groaned.

"Just great. I don't want Asuma as my sensei." Sakura smiled.

"I got Kurenai." Sauske frowned deeper.

"I got Guy." I almost laughed, Sauske with Guy was not a good combination. They both hated each other. Well this should be fun.

Hinata's POV.

I woke up to my sisters screams.

"Hinata, Hinata! Wake up! Your team members are here." I groaned and got out of bed, slipping into jeans and my sweatshirt. I combed through my hair and then tied my sneakers. I ran down the stairs. Hanabi frowned.

"You promised me a fight once you woke up." I glanced over at Kiba and Shino. Shino nudged Kiba.

"Go ahead, we aren't supposed to have the meeting for another 25 minutes." Hanabi and I walked side by side outside. We both took position and charged at each other. We kicks and spins unearthly. I nearly tripped though, and then the cycle changed. I was now trying to dodge my sisters relentless attacks. One good punch sent me to the ground. I groaned, and my sisters eyes widened.

"Hinata! I'm sorry, here let me help." I offered a smile, to make her feel better.

"No, it's fine. I should've seen that coming." Hanabi gave an apologetic smile. I turned to Kiba and Shino.

"We can go now." They nodded and I followed them out. Kiba started to whistle. Shino stayed quiet. Kurenai smiled as we approached.

"Hi, guys. Now since we're a little behind due to not being able to meet last night we have to hurry. For a short period of time we will be doing an activity called flash trading. In this we will switch teams and mentors. So please come up and get a card." I was surprised. I got the last card left. Asuma-sensei. Well it could be worse, and it could be better. I turned to Kiba and Shino.

"Who did you guys get?" Shino sighed.

"Kakashi." Kiba smiled.

"Guy." I sighed.

"Asuma-sensei." Kurenai smiled.

"Ok, now we are going out for take-out. That's where all the teams are meeting." We followed Kurenai-sensei to the new restaurant. Inside I saw that all the teams had gathered, and were waiting on us. Then Kurenai-sensei bid us a goodbye and went over to the table with just Rock Lee, Sakura, and Shikamura. Then I saw Kakashi was sitting with Ten-ten, Choji, and Shino joined them. With Guy was Sauske, Ino, and Kiba joined them. I glanced over at Asuma and saw Neji and Naruto. Naruto.

I felt my breath stop in my throat. I sighed and headed over to the table. With a sigh, I sat down. Asuma smiled at me.

"What? Don't you like your team?" I turned red.

"N-n-no i-it's n-n-not th-th-that." Neji sighed and smiled at me.

"Calm down, we're not going to bite." I stared at my hands and started to spin my thumb over the other. Naruto glared over at Kurenai's table. Rock Lee was flirting with Sakura, and Sakura was trying to knock him unconscious. I then played with my fingers until the food came. I barely ate, I just wasn't hungry right then. Asuma then led us outside.

"Ok, we're going on a mission and it is d-ranked. I hope you're ready for some fun." So we went home to pack all the weapons or other things we'd need. I packed some clothes, and many shuriken, and kunai. Then I packed food and money. Hanabi frowned and sat on my bed.

"Hey sis, where are you going?" I sighed.

W-well, my t-team is g-going on a m-m-mission." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I'll go play with dolls or something." I was confused, what had I done wrong. I shook my head and found Neji just about to walk in.

"I-i-i''m r-r-ready." He sighed.

"Well then come on already, we don't have all day." I followed him out and met Asuma and Naruto at the gate. Asuma held a small flower, a blue rose. Kurenai's favorite. I smiled a bit. He saw us and then smiled.

"I'll be right back don't do anything stupid." He ran off into the village. I smiled and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground, hugging my knees. Naruto punched the wall.

"Oh man, I'm really bored." I saw a flower on the ground, it was pink and very small. I then smiled realizing that, in a fight, to make up a flower is all it takes. I picked up a purple lilac. Then I felt a huge pang of hurt inside me. This was one of the flowers I had the night, everything changed. I felt a tear come to my eyes, but I blinked away the pain. I wish, I couldn't hurt, anything was better than this. Why wasn't I strong enough? Then I found it, I can't become strong with any jutsu or technique, no I need to, to love. There was a reason I couldn't love when I was younger. I couldn't feel, now I let my heart open to Naruto. I need to be loved, that's it! That's what I've been searching for. Maybe . . . . . .

"Ok, I'm back. Lets head out to that mission." No, that was a terrible idea. I need to get stronger not do the impossible, I could never have the courage to do that, of all things. What a silly thought. I walked along the path layed out ahead of me. Asuma was in the lead. Then Neji followed. Naruto and I were both walking side-by-side. I blushed every time brushed arms. I couldn't breath right then, and I felt like I would faint. I'm supposed to hate him for breaking my heart, but for some reason, I liked him way more. Asuma-sensei attempted a conversation.

"So what do you think of flash trading?" Naruto snorted.

"I hate it, it's the absolute worst idea Grandma Tsunade has ever had." Asuma-sensei turned and frowned.

"Hey, now, don't go being all mopey. This is a change that will be for six weeks." I felt my eyes widen and mouth open. Before I could stop myself, I spoke.

"But why!" I quickly covered my mouth and stopped in my tracks. Neji, Asuma-sensei and Naruto were staring at me in shock, I mean who could think that I out of all people would whine. I quickly covered it up.

"I'm sorry. I-i just w-w-woould m-m-m-miss my o-o-old team." They all glanced at each other before continuing down the path. I walked along the edge as we started out walking on the mountain. I occasionally glanced down at the ground. I suddenly felt my feet pull out beneath me.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto's POV.

I saw a few rocks fall then I heard her scream.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The first though that came to mind was Hinata. I whipped around to see her fall gripping at the rocks. I jumped off not even thinking.

"Hinata!" I grabbed her hand, and hugged her close to me. I saw her face, turn really, really, red. I hugged her to my chest. She was my teammate now, and I have to protect her. With a grunt I flipped myself around and landed on my back sliding to the edge of a small cliff. I tumbled to the side and grabbed the ledge. Hinata held my neck tightly. I groaned and tried to pull myself up.

"Hinata . . . grab . . on." She let her right hand free and grabbed onto the ledge. I held tight to her waist and she my neck. I felt weird. I liked Sakura, not Hinata. So, why did I feel like this? I decided to focus on getting up. I got my elbows up and hopped up. Hinata's hands were slipping, I grabbed her wrist. She whispered lightly to me.

"Please, don't l-l-let me . . . go." I stared into her eyes. They were sincere and sad. I suddenly saw what I did to her. She was hurting and when she ran off crying, I didn't do anything. I'm a horrible person. I then looked down at her smiling.

"Never again." Her eyes widened in surprise of my words. I then leaned down and grabbed her around the waist holding her tightly. Her soft grey eyes started to water. she lifted her arms to my neck. I held her tight and pulled her to the ledge. We both collapsed to the ledge. I turned my head to her.

"I told you, I won't let you go again." My voice was barely audible and Hinata just stared back at me. I felt what Hinata felt for me. She thought, she thought that it was love. Now I can confirm it. It was an important thing she told me and I didn't respect that. I was harsh, and mean. I took her hand in mine. Her face turned red, and she tried to utter words, but could not form them. Instead of saying that I loved her I told her something else.

"I'm sorry." She turned really, red.

"F-f-for w-w-w-what?" I sighed and sat up.

"For everything. For hurting you. Every single pain I've caused you, I'm sorry. All the hurt you had to go through, was my fault, so I'm sorry." Then I stood I felt the wall and then started to scale the wall. Hinata stared in shock. Then in a moment she attempted to stand. She fell immediately. I hopped down. She slowly lifted her pant leg. Her ankle was all bent. After a examination she looked at me.

"I-i-i-it's b-br-br-broken." I sighed and Hinata started to apologize many times. I stopped her.

"Stop. I'll carry you. Here." I knelt down by her. I felt her small hands wrap around my neck. I pulled her onto my back. Her left leg was the broken one and she let that dangle. Her right leg wrapped tightly around my waist. I put my hands on the wall, and put my feet up. I started to climb and got to a cliff with a cave on the edge. I crawled in and settled down.

"We should stop here, it's getting dark." She nodded. I put her down against the wall. I scanned the cave and started a fire. Hinata brought out food from her pack. I pulled out a bed roll and spread it out for Hinata. Then I went over and layed her down. Then gave her my sweater. As if that motion was a bomb she burst into tears. They went freely out of her eyes rolling down her cheeks like water off rubber. I took her elbow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She sniffed and bashfully hid her face.

"I-i-i-i j-j-j-just . . . . . w-why are y-you do-doing th-this f-f-for me." I stared at her. She was sad and deserves the truth, but I'm not sure of my feelings yet. Hinata, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.

"We're teammates. I can't loose a teammate." She suddenly wiped away her tears.

"Oh, I-i-i'm sorry f-for f-f-falling a-a-apart." I rolled my eyes and lied down on the cave floor. Rain had started to pour halfway through the night. I glared at the outside world. I finally fell asleep. Guilt crawling in my gut. Then I woke to a bird pecking my head. I glared and waved at it.

"Off with you!" I wasn't in a good mood. I mean I was up half of the night and guilt of the lie I told Hinata was eating away at my brain. I flushed away the thought and forced myself to sit up. Hinata was awake and leaning against the cave wall playing with her fingers. I stood and stretched.

"Good morning." She seemed surprised at my voice. Then she turned red, weird, no one ever turns red around me. I walked over to her and put my hand on her forehead.

"Weird, you don't have a fever, why are you all red?" She turned a deeper shade of scarlet and pulled her head down.

"I-i-i-i-i-i'm f-f-f-f-f-fine." She tried to stand with the support of the cave wall, but was unsuccessful. I then, picked her up bridle style. She let out a soft squeaking sound, very high-pitched. Then I put her outside the cave while I packed up. I carefully shoved the bedroll into my pack and packed Hinata's things. I sat by her outside. We were in silence for a very long time. I sighed and stood.

"C'mon lets go find Asuma." She sat in silence before trying, again, to stand. I grabbed her arm and steadied her. Then I swung her onto my back, while she let out another loud squeak. I found the trail we had took and followed it, about one in the afternoon I saw two figures. They were not Asuma and Neji. The taller one spoke first.

"Hey, little bro, look. Bunch of tiny rats from the woods." I couldn't help it, I yelled at them.

"Who are you calling tiny? I can whoop your butt so hard, you won't even be able to feel anything ever!" They were surprised at me then pulled smirks onto their faces. This time the smaller one spoke.

"Oh yeah, how ya gonna do that, ya got ya girlfriend on ya back?" Then the taller one continued the conversation, not giving me time to respond.

"Dang, she's pretty cute too." The smaller one smiled too.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if she joined us." I felt very defensive.

"Hey, Hinata is my friend. I won't let you touch her." They glanced at each other.

"Well, Hinata ya can be my 'sunny place' if you wanted." I could feel her shaking. I felt her grip my shoulders and the walked around us. I screamed at them again.

"I told you leave Hinata alone!" The taller one sighed.

"Sorry pipsqueak, if you won't give her to us willingly, we'll have to take her by force." I suddenly realized what they meant and ran to the wall of the mountain.

Hinata's POV.

Naruto made a mad dash, but didn't reach the mountain in time. I was dropped against the wall and Naruto stood in front of me. The two burly guys stood overhead, grinning.

"Don't worry 'sun girl' we'll have you soon enough." Naruto growled in response.

"No! I won't let you have my friend." Then he used shadow clone jutsu. The men just beat the clones into disappearing. Then they grabbed Naruto, be the shoulders. He let out a scream and punched the tall man in the face. He staggered back before punching Naruto in the gut. I couldn't stop my voice.

"Naruto!" He turned to me, smiling.

"I will . . . . protect . . . you." Then they got him onto the ground, and started to punch and kick him. I saw blood run down, is face, cheeks, legs, and arms. I, with pain in my leg, jumped up. I ignored the hurt I felt, and jumped onto Naruto.

"No! I won't let you hurt him. Naruto has always protected me, now it's my turn. Leave him alone!" I hugged him, and cried into his neck, his blood running onto my face. The small one growled.

"Out of the way, or I'll beat you too." I hugged Naruto and shielded him from the blows they put on my. Blood seeped and spewed from my wounds, I ignored the pain though, for Naruto.

"You stupid little girl. Take this!" I felt a sharp kick to my side and screamed in pain.

"Aaaaaaauuuuuuggh!" I still held tight to Naruto. He raised a hand to my cheek.

"Let . . . me go . . . save . . yourself." I shook my head.

"No, I-i-i won't le-leave you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I heard footsteps approach.

"Hey! Stop!" I lifted my head, and saw Neji and Asuma-sensei running toward us. I felt a kick to the back of my head. I hugged Naruto tight for that, and then the men ran off. Neji knelt down by me, and I pulled up. Neji saw Naruto and me, he seemed like he was deciding which of us looked worse. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, h-help Naruto." I ignored my leg and sat right beside him, holding Naruto's hand. Going through all of this makes me realize how much I don't want to loose Naruto, and how much I want to protect him, so I will. I will try to get stronger and be the best person I can be, for Naruto. Asuma-sensei carefully made his way over to us. Neji had started to heal Naruto, Asuma-sensei tried to lead me away from Naruto to treat me, but I wouldn't let him.

"I'm not leaving him!" They were the first words I had said without stuttering, in front of Naruto. Neji and Asuma-sensei were definitely surprised. I sat by him, my arms and legs ached with pain, but I wouldn't leave Naruto because of that. I loved him, nothing anybody says could change that. Asuma-sensei sighed.

"Alright, at least let my treat you over here." Neji went to one side of Naruto, mumbling at what an idiot he was, and Asuma went to one side of me. I was treated, but my eyes never left Naruto. I was bandaged and I had gotten a bandage for a really bad cut those guys gave me in my stomach. I also got a cast for my leg, in which I ignored the pain only focusing on Naruto. I felt my hand go instinctively to his arm.

"Please, . . . be okay." I whispered so only I could hear it. I sat up as soon as I had been bandaged up and Asuma and Neji set up camp. I brought a bedroll to Naruto, and some food in case he woke up later that night. I set it down by his head, and smiled.

"You're gonna be ok, Naruto. Everything will be just fine." I fell asleep arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. The next morning I woke up really early and decided to go take a shower after I brought Naruto closer to the guys' tents. Then I went to the stream, there were no other girls on the team, so I couldn't and didn't have to wait for anyone. Then, I practiced a jutsu that I had found out how to do a while ago. I knew water jutsu, because of a lot of things that happened. It was a chain of events that I saw Lady Tsunade for. She told Kakashi-sensei and he trained me. I was a very weak talent, but I was good at patterns and things like that. I could never use it in attack. I then proceeded back to camp. I heard screams and yells and started to run toward the camp. Then I saw 20 or so men fighting with Asuma-sensei and Neji, Naruto remained lying down. I immediately came in to help with the new jutsu I had practiced on Kiba and Shino.

"Byakugan. Stary eyed maiden." I saw all their chakra points and the ones they left open. Stary eyed maiden was when I could sense when someone would attack me and I could see weak chakra points that would really hurt. I attacked with everything I had. I didn't make much difference. I fought my way in and protected Naruto, mainly. Asuma-sensei finally scared them off with his wind jutsu attack. I made sure Naruto was unharmed in the fight then helped Neji and Asuma-sensei. I then checked our supplies, and Naruto woke.

"Wazzgoinon?" I found myself giggling at him. He glanced over at me and our gazes met each others. Then before I knew what was happening I found myself being hugged by Naruto.

"Thank you, you saved me." I felt my face and ears get hot.

"It w-w-wasn't t-th-th-that big o-of a d-deal." I brought my head down so he wouldn't see my blush. Asuma-sensei agreed that we should go home after today's debacle. We made out way back home, side-by-side, I realizing the person I'd grow into.

Three Very Long Years Later

Naruto's POV.

Yes! I could finally go home, I trained so hard with pervy sage. Not like a girl. 'Like, I train so hard and I had to sweat'. No I was training very hard through summer and winter weather. I even had the scars to prove it. I felt myself excited to see everyone. I had passed the Chuunin exams two years ago when we came by here again. I was really happy about that. I want to really become a Jounin though. That would be amazing to get such a high rank. I made my way into the village and immediately saw Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura." She jumped and turned around, catching my eye.

"Naruto! What are you doing back?" I smiled.

"Pervy sage finished my training. So, I decided to come back instead of living in the woods." Sakura smiled as Sauske approached.

"Hi Sakura." He planted a kiss right on her cheek. I was surprised.

"What happened when I was away training?!" They both turned to me.

"Well a lot of people started dating. Kurenai and Asuma and getting married. Even Hanabi and Konohamaru are dating." I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"That brat got a girlfriend before I did?! I'll kill him." Sakura and Sauske laughed. I ran off and bumped into another familiar face.

"Hi Shikamaru." He turned, showing he had been talking to Temari.

"Naruto, it's been a while." He had his hand around Temari's waist, I wonder. . . .

"Are you two dating?" They both had a small tint of pink on their faces. I grinned.

"Shikamaru and Temari sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g -" I was cut off by Konohamaru yelling in my ear.

"Why didn't you come see me **first**?" I glared at him.

"Why are you **yelling in my ear**?" I yelled back at him. He put his hand on his chin.

"Well, I wanted your full attention, oh yeah I'm dating Hanabi." I felt my eyes widen, again.

"How can you say that so casually?!" He sweatdroped.

"Hanabi said the truth always comes out, so I should always tell the truth." I felt my eyes droop. I started to walk away. Then I heard three very familiar voices.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino! I haven't seen you guys in forever." The three of them looked at me. Kiba smiled, I think Shino made a line with his face, I think. And Hinata turned red, smiling. Kiba spoke out first.

"Hey, Naruto. You haven't been around in a while." I grinned.

"Yeah, I've been busy training. And Hinata, your sister is dating?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sh-she is?" Oh man, they didn't even tell Hinata. Honesty, the truth always comes out huh, Hanabi? I smiled.

"Well now you know." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, now you can go yell at her." I laughed and Hinata walked off.

"I-i-i gotta g-g-go talk t-to m-my sister." Me and Kiba laughed at that. I stopped first.

"This is fun." Kiba slapped me on the back.

"We missed you Naruto." I smirked cockily.

"Yeah, you did." Kiba sighed.

"Go talk to your girlfriend." I was confused at this fact.

"What girlfriend?" Kiba nudged me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Hinata, c'mon we know there's something going on." I felt my face flush red.

"No there is absolutely nothing going on between me and her." He chuckled walking off.

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to your red face." I walked through the village. I had never forgot Hinata, my feelings for her only got stronger. She plagued my mind every day I trained. I could only think of her beautiful eyes, her pretty hair, and how she would always stutter. I felt my face redden and my lips curve into a smile. Then I heard loud voices.

"Naruto! Help!" I turned to see Konohamaru and a little girl I assumed to be Hanabi. They grabbed my arms and hid behind me. I saw a mad Sakura and frantic Hinata running toward us. Sakura was screaming.

"How could you not tell your own sister?!" I pushed the two of them away from me.

"That's your own problem." I ran toward Sakura and Hinata, pointing toward the direction the 'young lovers' went. Sakura sped up and left Hinata gasping for breath. She stopped in front of me. I grabbed her arm and steadied her. Just that little act sent my heart spiraling. I touched her! I touched her, I'm such an idiot! I mean why would I do that. Great, now she probably knows I like her. She glanced up at me, then turned a bright shade of pink.

"U-um t-th-thank you, f-f-for ca-catching me." I felt my heart stop. Her voice was like music playing over and over in my mind. I pulled my hand away.

"N-no problem." Then I ran off.

Hinata's POV.

I felt the spot, where Naruto had put his hand. I felt my cheeks turn red. I rubbed my face with my hands. Why? _Why?_ I was such an idiot. 'Thanks for catching me" ugh, stupid. I then sighed and knelt beside the fence near by. I heard footsteps. I turned to see my sister and her boyfriend. I stood in front of them. The both of them screamed and began to stop running. As they glanced around for an escape route Sakura grabbed them by their ears'. They both screamed ow's and profanities. I walked up to the both of them. Sakura glared.

"I thought you told me because you told your sister first." I frowned.

"How come you didn't want to tell me?" They stared at the ground. Hanabi then looked up after a moment.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, with the good news. So that it would be a good thing. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was a good time. With you and Naruto after all." I turned red.

"D-don't change the subject." She took Konohamaru's hand. Then she jumped over the fence. I was about to chase her then decided against it. I was tired and didn't want to argue with her right now. I put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I don't want to chase them." She understood and we headed to her house. Kiba was waiting at her door.

"Hey, Hinata. Shino called a team meeting, want to come." I looked at Sakura who shooed me off. I followed Kiba as he joked and played around. I laughed at his weird jokes, because they were really funny. He and I had a nice relationship. We're best friends. He was also dating. His girlfriend was nice, I just wish she wasn't jealous of me, I didn't want to date Kiba, I liked Naruto. So as we walked her pranced around and Akamaru followed as if it were a game. I laughed a we saw Shino in sight. Then Kiba, Akamaru, and I raced to Shino. Akamaru won by a mile. I laughed as Kiba glared at him.

"Akamaru, you cheater." Akamaru growled in response. I laughed as Shino frowned at us. He didn't like when people didn't take things seriously.

"Can we please get on with this?" Kiba rubbed his neck.

"Sorry Shino." I stayed quiet. Shino sighed. He continued with his announcement.

"I am leaving the team, due to becoming a jounin. I wish you all the best and will hope that we can remain friends." I felt my mouth open wide and my hand fly to my face.

"Y-you can't! We've been a team too long!" Kiba joined in.

"Yeah! With everything going on too!" Lately there have been many attacks on the Leaf Village, and many jounin have disappeared then been found dead days later. It has been on the newest come jounin. I know that I shouldn't worry, but I am. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Please, Shino, don't go. We don't want you to get hurt." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you could get hurt." Shino sighed deeply.

"Well, I don't care. I'll have you know I can handle myself, thank you very much." With that being said, Shino walked off, leaving us, speechless. I whipped around to Kiba.

"Are we just going to let him walk away?!" Kiba sighed, frowning.

"You know Shino, it's no use." I felt anger boil up inside me.

"Some friend you are! I don't need either of you!" I ran off, tears brimming my eyes, I wouldn't let anyone see me cry, I wouldn't cry. I had to be brave. I saw Hanabi, she looked as if she were about to run, then saw my face.

"Hinata, tell me, what's wrong?" I glanced up at her.

"My whole team just . . . split up." Hanabi's eyes widened in shock, she gasped.

"No! They can't you were the best team out there! You can't just, just, end it there." I fell to my knees and dropped my head to the ground.

"Well, it's true." I lifted my head.

"Who cares anyway, it's not like it ever mattered to my anyway." I walked off to the north, where most of the attacks took place, where I would find out what happened and stop it. So they wouldn't send anyone into the woods and get hurt. With shaking hands I ran into my house and packed my clothes and food, and many weapons, also hiding them all over me. Then my dad waltzed in.

"Hinata, where are you going?" It was his demanding tone. I straightened, and turned to him.

"To investigate the north woods, father." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Now, Hinata. I don't want you going there, and it's dangerous." I glared defiantly at him.

"Father, I am strong enough and can do this, I don't you input!" I yelled the last part then ran past him to the door.

"People's lives are on the line, I will not stand back and watch them die!" With that I ran to the woods, then I realized that it was dark, I looked around, scared. I had never been in the woods alone. I clutched my hands in front of my face. I heard a branch break and threw a kunai at the sound. I saw a smirk form on the face of someone.

"Now, it's not nice to walk into someone's house and try to murder them." I saw the figure had stuck one finger into the hole of the kunai and it was hanging, suspended in midair. He approached me. He laughed as I raised a kunai again.

"Hush now, baby. Babe, why don't you put the kunai down. I can make tonight worth your while." I felt my body tighten. I grabbed onto my kunai tighter.

"No! Never!" He smiled.

"That's ok, I like them fighting." I then tried to run. Once I turned, he was right in front of me and I saw his face up close.

"Wh-why are you here?" Then smiling he spoke again.

"Oh, Hinata. I can't tell you that. I would never kiss and tell." I felt my eyes widen and screamed.

"HELP MEEEE!"

Naruto's POV.

I was walking in the woods when a scream pierced through the woods. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hinata!" I ran toward the voice, as fast as I possibly could run. I then tripped over a backpack. I saw it. . . . . . . . . . it was Hinata's. I felt my eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"Hinata, Hinata! Where are you!?" I had never screamed so much in my life. I ran around screaming.

"Please, say something!" I felt my words drop into a whisper.

"I need you." I ran too deep into the woods, I got lost. I didn't care, I ran still. With much effort I crawled into a tree. Maybe I could see her when I was higher up. I then saw a guy, he held onto Hinata's wrist. I felt my eyes widen. Then with shaking hands I stayed put. He dropped her hand down onto her lap, when I realized that she was unconscious. I couldn't help it I called out to her.

"Hinata! Please answer me!" The guy turned and laughed.

"You will never find her!" He bellowed at where he thought I was, I hopped around on from tree to tree.

"I will find you!" I felt tears brim my eyes.

"I won't . . . . I will never give up. You hear me never!" I yelled only the last sentence. Hinata was way too important to me to give up. I will save.

"If it's the last thing I do!" I smiled, don't worry Hinata, I'll save you. I ran through the treetops panting. Then a quarter-mile away his head jerked up. He glanced in my direction and mumbled something unintelligible. I ran faster as I saw him starting to pick her up, then I saw her. Hinata glowed in the darkness. I saw a trail of blood down her lip from being knocked out. The thought of him hurting her got all my blood boiling. He will pay the consequence for hurting her. She is my world.

"Hinata, wake up! Please, I need you to wake up." Then I collapsed. I was too tired and had been running for hours. I wanted a break, but I needed, **needed** to save Hinata. I forced myself up.

"Hi . . . . . na . . . . . ta" I gripped tree branches and leaned on the trunks. Please, let me save Hinata. I need to save her. I felt my eyes start to fade, it was murky and I saw the jerk who had Hinata. He smirked.

"Why don't I help you 'see the stars.'" Then everything was dark and black.

Hinata's POV.

I woke in a dark room, where there was little light. I realized I was in a cage, in only my tank top and leggings. I felt exposed. I glanced at the outside camp and saw someone familiar. I knew who it was as soon as I saw his blonde hair and bobbing head.

"NARUTO!" I screamed and kicked the bars. Then the man who kidnapped me, my old ex-boyfriend, came over.

"Awww, is he your new boyfriend, I was gonna kill him, but now I think I'll torture him." I jumped to the bars.

"Don't. Touch. Him. He's not my boyfriend, Mark, leave him alone." He smirked.

"Awwwwww you remembered me. So cute. I think I could do that, but it'll cost you. One round is all it takes." I shuddered.

"That relationship ended when you tried to pull crap on me." He glanced at me surprised.

"Well I didn't know you had a mouth on you, Naughty girl." I knew exactly what he meant.

"You're sick." I spat in his face. he was the bane of my existence. I hope he dies and goes to the fire pit of Hell. I then scrubbed my mouth. I was disappointed that my lips and his face could even touch the same thing and one of us wouldn't explode in ashes. Then with a scream I yelled.

"Naruto, wake up! He's going to kill you!" Naruto blinked and tried to stand. His hands were restrained to a post, that was shaped like a cross. I bung on the bars.

"Get out of here! Save yourself!" His eyes jolted open. I pointed to the woods.

"Run! Get out of here!" He struggled against the binds.

"I won't leave you Hinata!" Mark shut up what I was about to say by planting a kiss on my lips. I gagged as we broke away. I rubbed my lips.

"That was disgusting!" I backed away into my cell. Mark smiled deviously.

"Oh, get used to it. I can't wait for more." I stayed put, in the back of my cell.

"Naruto please! Get out of here and save yourself. I-i'll be fine." He yanked at his arms.

"No way! I won't leave you here with him, y-your too important, Hinata." His eyes looked into mine.

"I can't loose you." I felt my heart fly right out of my chest. I felt my cheeks redden, and fingers start to shake. I then shoved my hands down to the ground and wiped sweat off my arms.

"No, you-you just can't. Staying here is-is insane, get o-out of here w-while you still can." He frowned at me.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said! Hinata, I love you!" He looked right into my eyes, while saying so. I felt my eyes widen and for the first time in so many years, my heart open as well. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Y-y-you d-d-do?" It was all I could muster before mark flung a kunai at Naruto's hand, hitting him right in the palm. I screamed.

"Naruto! Mark stop, please let him go home!" He thought for a second.

"Now that I found out he likes you, I will torture him to his death. Then I will laugh and get with you. Yep seems like a plan to me." I glared angry. I kicked and screamed at him the bars and the woods.

"Mark, you jerk! How dare you? These stupid bars, these stupid woods!" I was so angry I couldn't even protect the ones I loved. This was just one tragedy after another in these woods. I screamed louder, when my throat ached, until my voice just made a high-pitched weird sound. Mark snapped his head toward me.

"Were you really stupid enough to loose your voice screaming over this douche?" I made the high-pitched sound over and over again til, my throat was sore. I rubbed my neck, and drank water from the jug inside my cell. Then with one cry of pain I dropped to the ground. Mark walked over.

"Now what did you do? . . . . You drank from that jug, didn't you?" I nodded and clutched my stomach in pain. Mark sighed.

"It's burning away your stomach fluids." He set down a smaller jug with red liquid in it. Naruto was bloody with the kunai still in his left palm and a cut across his face and one on his stomach.

"What is that?" Mark glanced toward him.

"It destroys the poison and helps her get back her stomach fluid." He turned to me.

"Can't loose a pretty girl like you. You are hot." Naruto was still struggling against the binds. I then grabbed a kunai from Mark's bag. He tried to grab my hand but I rolled away. Mark's eyes turned a devils red.

"Give that back, Hinata." I flung the kunai at Naruto's binds, sure enough they cut away. I tried to yell run but all that came out was the high-pitched sound I had been spouting for the last few minutes. Mark saw this and tried to catch him. I then grabbed another from him undetected and started to cut away the bars. Then Naruto dropped down in front of me. I tried to gasp but it sounded strangled. He shushed me and carefully broke the lock with his kunai, before falling on the ground in front of me. I screamed, or tried to since I couldn't speak. He smiled.

"Save . . . . . .your . . . . self." I hurried and grabbed his arm. Holding him over on my shoulder I staggered through the forests. I tripped and let out cries of help, but no one came. I hobbled along, then Mark must have layed out traps, because my foot hit a rock and then I felt the blast send me flying. My body soared through the air. I saw them, Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Neji, and Konohanmaru were in the forest, looking for Naruto and I. I let out another strangled cry. Hanabi glanced up before yelling. I hugged Naruto's body into mine and cushioned his fall, meaning twice the impact for me. I saw murky face and things then a bright light as I realized, I had killed myself. Naruto if you die too, everything I did was all in vain. Please stop Mark for me. Goodbye . . . . .

Naruto's POV.

I woke up in a hospital bed and jumped up. I felt hand push me down and saw Grandma Tsunade and Sakura there. Grandma Tsunade glared.

"What's wrong with you? You just woke up." I looked around.

"Where's Hinata? Where is she?" Sakura shoved me down on the bed.

"She's in a critical condition but in one of the lower rooms. She was hanging onto life by a thread you know. For what I haven't a clue." I sighed in relief.

"As long as she's ok." Grandma Tsunade frowned.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naruto. That was very dangerous what you pulled and I don't want you to pull a stunt like that again." I pouted.

"But I was just protecting Hinata. She was in danger and nearby so what was I supposed to do?" Grandma Tsunade walked out eyes closed and an angry expression on her face. Sakura left saying Hinata's room was on floor b3. I stood and almost fell on impact. I carefully sneaked around the hospital. Then when I got to b3 I ran, as fast as I could through the halls. Then I saw the date. I had been knocked out for three weeks! God D*mn it. I ran faster and then saw her. She was so pale and thin. Her face was in a mask and I heard doctors talking in her room.

"She was so close to death and she might not be able to use weapons ever again."

"So is she permanently damaged?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll see when she wakes up." I felt their footsteps come closer to me. I ducked under a nearby medical table. They passed on talking.

"Should we check on the other patient doctor Kabuto?"

"No, based on my reports he should be out of bed by now, even if he just woke up." I nearly laughed. _Oh but I am up doctor Kabuto._

"Bye bye." I whispered. He disappeared up the stairs. I snickered and ran into Hinata's room.

"Oh!" I gasped. Hinata had many wires attached to her face and body and there was a mask covering her mouth and nose, helping her breath. She was a ghostly white color and her hair was all frizzy. She was thin and she looked like hadn't eaten in weeks. That was a stupid statement. I slide down next to her.

"Hey, Hinata. I woke up, and now I think it's your turn. We're all worried about you. I . . . I need you to live. So please, . . . . . come back to us." I took her hand in mine and hugged her in my arms. She was freezing cold and sweating. Her eyelids fluttered and I smiled.

"How dare you be so perfect." I softly layed my forehead against hers. Then after a few minutes I released her. She shivered as if now cold by my sudden departure. I smiled and turned to her.

"Don't worry I'll come back tomorrow to see if your awake." I whispered into her ear. With shaking hands, I went back to my room, where Sakura was yelling at two doctors.

"What do you mean you lost him?! He's a human being!" I walked in and layed down as if coming back from a long walk. Sakura's head whipped around and found me.

"You! Where were you? Why are you such an idiot?!" I frowned at her.

"Sakura, you know I was going to see Hinata, and I will go see her every day, until she wakes up." She sighed deeply.

"Naruto, if you screw this up-" I cut her off.

"I won't I will go visit Hinata every day without fail." Sakura smiled.

"I will get Lady Tsunade to get you a room down there, so you can be closer to your 'beloved'." She walked out ordering ninja to guard me and make sure I didn't leave again. I smiled.

"Bye bye, Sakura." I waved and she waved back. Then I noticed how she was dressed, like she was going on a date or something. I smiled realizing it must be with Sauske. Man, they were good together. He always saved her. I hope that Hinata and I will be like that.

Hinata's POV. (In her coma)

I had earlier heard his voice, the calm quiet tone he used when speaking to me, and the rhythmic sound of his footsteps echoing in the hallways. I couldn't help but try to smile. He was so perfect and I was so plain, how did I end up liking such a great guy like him. I tried to move anything, everything. _C'mon body move, move!_ I needed to move, I needed to reach him, I felt warmth seep over me and consume my body in a nice feeling. The next day I again tried to move, hearing his voice once more. This time something was placed in my hand, it felt soft, with a stem. A flower! I had missed seeing flowers, so beautiful and small. I finally forced my hand to grab something, I reached Naruto's hand! He squeezing on hard to my hand. I smiled despite all that happened. I was regaining control of my body. I would force my way up, for him. For Naruto. Only because nothing else mattered, but love. Everyone says that, they have the most important thing in the world, but in reality, everybody can have love. For family or friends, or others. I wanted to throw my arms around Naruto and squeeze him tight to me, and never let go. Then on the fifth day, right before Naruto came, I shoved and yanked I pushed and screamed in my mind. Then finally I forced myself into a sitting position. An actual sitting position. I looked around for a moment before chugging the bottle of water on my side-desk. I sat and started to comb out the tangles that had formed in my hair. I hated when my hair would get tangled. Then I heard his footsteps. Naruto! He walked in and saw me sitting up. He dropped a purple lilac and stared wide-eyed, before diving into my arms. I hugged him tight. I felt myself smile.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." He breathed into my neck.

"Don't you worry, I will save you from him. No matter what happens." I knew who he meant, but I didn't care. I laughed.

"I feel so weak in your arms." I know, telling him everything. He pulled away.

"I guess that means your ok with letting your walls down around me." I hugged him closer.

"Don't you ever leave me." He laughed this time.

"Hinata, I'm not going anywhere." I felt my eyes grow happier with each passing moment. Then he told me how so many people came to visit me, then how I had held his hand.

"That's when I knew you'd make it, when I knew that you were stronger than I could ever be." I covered my blushing face with my hands.

"No way. I've always wanted your strength and perseverance. Your the strong one." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I could never struggle like you did. The fox would come out, and break the coma for me." I sighed.

"I have to tell you though, once I woke up I was confused. I didn't know what had happened then I remembered. I remember that, once I heard your footsteps I was happy. You always find a way to make me happy." He gave me a huge smile and hugged me.

"You're the absolute best thing that could happen to me." I wanted to cry I was so happy, my every wish was coming true and it was actually real,not just a dream. I hugged him tight to me. He was the only person who could make me give him the world. I would give up my whole world so I could live in his, where Naruto is. I gripped his arm.

"Don't let me go. I want to stay like this forever." He chuckled and smoothed my hair onto my back. With shaking hands I put my arms around his neck.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered into my ear.

"Do you think I'd dream of letting you go." I smiled, though I'm sure that there was a clear blush on my face. After a minute we pulled apart. I picked up the lilac.

"How did you know I liked them?" Naruto smiled.

"The day I put the lilac in your hand you touched mine." I smiled and twirled the little flower in my hand.

"It's beautiful." Naruto turned to me.

"It's not the only one." I blushed.

"S-stop." He laughed.

"Ok, I'll tell Sakura and Grandma Tsunade you're up." I nodded. Oh man, Sakura will kill me. She never wanted me near the forest because of what happened, now how am I going to tell her it was my idea. I waved after Naruto. Ten minutes later a few people walked in. Hanabi, Sakura, Lady Tsunade, Ten-ten, Ino, Temari and my mother walked in. I glanced at all of them.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sakura tapped my nose.

"You missed when we had a girls night, except for your mom, Hanabi, and Lady Tsunade, who wanted to see you. So as soon as your checked out you won't get a break from us." I smiled. That was just like Sakura. I smiled.

"What about the boys?" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They're having a guys night, and stop being overprotective. Naruto's fine." I blushed.

"It's not like that!" Sakura laughed.

"Teasing, Hinata." Ten-ten walked up.

"You missed a lot. Those wood bandits are now surrounding the whole village, we're lucky to have found you alive." Ino added on to that.

"Yeah, you could have been seriously hurt, we can't go loosing ninja left and right though. So no ninja are aloud on any missions." Hanabi then probably couldn't help it, she jumped into my arms.

"I missed you so much, Hinataaaaaaa!" I hugged her too.

"I missed you too, Hanabi." She sobbed into my shirt and I hugged her.

"Hanabi, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere." She looked as if she were about to slap me.

"Don't you ever leave again!" I nodded. She then crawled off the bed mumbling about training with Konohanmaru. I smiled.

"Bye Hanabi!" She waved as if nothing had happened and she was out the door. I talked with the girls and my mom, she left soon after though, I sighed when I was alone, then I saw Naruto lying in a bed across the hall. I smiled. I felt good to have someone close. I pulled the blanket to my neck and nuzzled into the warm bed. It was nice to feel everything again. I woke up to the clang of metal in my room. I smiled as it was only Dr. Kabuto.

"Oh, doctor. Did you need something?" He approached me with his hands behind his back, I was curious to why, but didn't ask. He smiled as he got to the edge of my bed.

"Just for you to drop dead." I was confused and would have told him so, but he pulled out a chain! I stared wide-eyed at the chain, Dr. Kabuto wrapped it around my neck, as I screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The scream was cut off by the chain around my neck. I felt dark heaviness on my eyes, and found it hard to keep them open. Then I heard voices, why did they sound so far away? Maybe I should sleep.

Naruto's POV.

"I woke to Hinata's scream and was out of bed at an instant. I saw Kabuto holding something and ran to get a better look. He was holding a chain to Hinata's neck! I grabbed his shoulder and he turned, enough for me to punch him in the face. He stepped back startled then began to again hurt Hinata. No! I will not be useless, I will save Hinata. I screamed.

"Let her go!" I punched over and over and over again. Heavy and hard hits as I smacked him in the face. The chain clattered to the floor. I punched until his face was blood soaked. Now he had almost lost his life. We're even. I smacked the chain away. I held Hinata's face in my hands.

"Stay with me, c'mon Hinata. Stay with me." I whispered over and over again. I crawled into her bed and under her, so she layed on top of me. I hugged her to me. Tracing the lines of her hands, I whispered soft words to her. Kabuto started to reach for his chain when I picked up the chain and flung it into the hallway. He then let his head fall back. I held onto Hinata as she shivered.

"Shhh shhh. You're ok." I whispered to her in a soft voice encouraging words. I took her hand.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'll never do it again. I promise." I leaned my head into the fold of her neck.

"I don't want to loose you." I felt her stir softly. With much more coaxing and small hugs she opened her eyes. Her lips tried a smile but I could tell it hurt, yet she still did it. I found myself smiling with her. I cupped her face.

"Don't push yourself. I want you unharmed not trying to be pretty." She tried to keep the smile on her face.

"I want to make you happy, who cares about me?" I leaned my forehead on hers making her blush.

"I care about you." She turned redder with every word. I concealed her within my arms. I felt her face nuzzle deeper into my shirt. Then her voice barely audible she spoke.

"Why are people trying to hurt me? Why me? Nothing ever happens to me." I took her hand.

"Because you're too important to loose. Because these people care about you, because they want you just as much as I want you." I saw her face redden.

"It won't last. Everything that I've ever had has disappeared. I don't want to loose . . . . . . . you." She had purposely paused. I turned her head toward me.

"What about others like your sister and father?" She frowned her sweet red cheeks no longer had any tint of red to them.

"Yeah, at one point they left me on my own too. So, I know the same thing will happen to us too." I hugged her to me shoving her against me.

"I won't let that happen. You're too important to me now. I can't . . no I won't ever loose you." She shoved her hands to her face. I held her tight to me, not wanting to ever let go, not ever. Hinata was my queen.

"I will never let you get away from me." She buried deeper into me, like she was trying to become a part of me, which she already has.

"We'll see." I pulled the blanket around her tight. I pulled a pillow to her head so she could lay her head down. Then after cupping her hands in mine I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up in an . . . awkward position I would say. I woke with Hinata's small hands around my neck. One of my hands was firmly on her hip and the other was on the small of her back. Our bodies were pressed together, and her lips were inches away from mine. I felt the heat go into my cheeks. With shaking hands I tapped lightly on Hinata's cheek. She stirred, I blushed as when she stirred she leaned in closer. That made us an inch and a half away. Finally she woke up. I removed my hands and she untangled hers from my hair. I sat up.

"I should probably go before Sakura kills me for 'dirty deeds'." I saw Hinata turn red and laughed as I exited.

Hinata's POV.

I stayed exactly where I was. He was so close. So, so, soooooo close. I pulled the blankets to my chest. I should have kissed him. Why didn't I even try to kiss him. He was so close and it would have been so easy. I hit my head and covered my head with my pillow. I was laying flat, and felt stupid. Why can't I be brave? Why can't I be the knight i shining armor for once? I slapped my cheeks, which were a blighting red. I felt mortified at the last line said to me before I was alone. I wish I could stand up for myself instead of turn red and stutter. I slapped my forehead.

"Stupid." Then almost immediately after a voice spoke.

"What's stupid?" I nearly fell of my bed as Sakura entered holding a card deck.

"Nothing. Nothing at all just talking to myself." She gave me a quizzical look before dealing the cards in half.

"I came to play your favorite game ever." I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Bluff!" I already knew that it was. Whenever I was sick or sad Sakura would take a deck of cards and we would play Bluff together. It was one of the private things that's really special between friends. I just love how we always play. Sakura always wins of course. She laughed at my amusement.

"I don't know why you love this game so much. You always loose." I smiled too.

"It was the one game that I made up myself and that people like to play with me." Sakura rolled her eyes at me.

"You're interesting, you know that?" I laughed.

"Yeah." We played and Sakura caught every single one of my bluffs. It was freaky how she always knew when I bluffed. I laughed when I caught her bluffs and her face would turn red. Finally we finished the game, with Sakura winning of course. I laughed as she put the cards away. She had caught my bluff which is how she won. She smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! You know Bluff always makes me feel better." She smiled and we said our goodbyes. The next few days were nothing short of boring. For once nobody's life was being threatened and nobody was trying to kill anyone else. It was surprisingly quiet. I hated it. I loved jobs and suspense and fights. I had grown to love them, even start some of them. Trust me, I didn't always stay that quiet girl everyone forgot. After Naruto left, I was quite the rebel. Then with my last day of doom, there were all the test results. I was cleared as ok and told I could leave the hospital in the morning. I cheered and smiled. I could wait to be FREE! I may be exaggerating a bit, but I am sick of this hospital. The next morning I went straight home, I talked to all of my family, and caught up on the latest news with my family. Then I went to my room and fixed it up after leaving it in such a mess prior to going to the woods. I finished cleaning and found my phone. I texted Ten-ten who I had become quite close to after Neji and her started dating. Our conversation went like this.

 _Hi Ten-ten! I just got out of the hospital, want to hang out?_

 _Hi Hinata! That's awesome. Sure, can I invite Sakura?_

 _I think she went out on a date with her boyfriend ;)_

 _Oooohhhh, I hope they have fun._

 _Not too much fun._

 _lol_

 _lol_

 _Ok, Hinata. When should we meet?_

 _Meet you in 10?_

 _Ok, see you!_

 _See you!_ So yeah. Me and Ten-ten are really close. I was convinced that she and Neji would marry when Neji would finally propose. So being the good cousin I am I hung out with her and approved. Neji turned red when I told him I was ok with him marrying her. So I quickly dressed in blue skinny jeans, a purple flower pattern t-shirt, sneakers, and my purple sweater. The for safe measures I slung my hair into a braid. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I yelled out.

"I'll get it." I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find that Ten-ten was waiting in white leggins, a violet dress falling mid-thigh length, pink sneakers, and a white cardigan. I glanced down at my casual clothes and did Ten-ten. She frowned at me.

"Hinata, when you said we were going out you have to dress up." She grabbed my arm and swung the door closed, then proceeded to literally drag me up the stairs. Then she went scavenging through my closet. I sat patiently on my bed, a little scared of what she might put me in. So I scrolled through pictures of me and everyone else who had gone on vacations or missions, or basically done any cool things with me. I smiled as I got to family pictures, hyper little Hanabi and a way too serious Neji who seemed to loosen up after a certain someone came around. Then finally Ten-ten yelled.

"Found something." She showed me a knee-length dress, It had one finger-length straps, and hugged my body til it reached my waist. The dress was like ombre and faded from a dark violet color to a calm shade of purple. Then she also gave me some purple flats with little flowers on them. I spun around in the dress, walking around and trying it out.

"I don't know Ten-ten, this is kinda revealing." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Please, you're not done yet." She held up a light purple cardigan for me to wear. I took it in a rush. I wanted to cover up. Without my sweater, I was cold. She laughed as I shivered.

"Hinata, you need to get more comfortable around people. No one here is going to hurt you." I nodded. I knew what she meant. I mean I was trying to hope that people wouldn't notice me if I was just another face in a crowd.

"Yeah, I know. I just . . . . don't like people." This response made her crack up. She laughed and her face turned red, after having so much loss of breath. I blushed at her.

"W-w-what? I-i-i don't get it. W-w-what's s-so f-fu-funny?" She laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hinata, if I told you now, it wouldn't be sooooo much funnier later." What does that mean? Is Ten-ten planning something. I got a chill after experiencing one of her plans first-hand. Then after getting all of her laughs out we left for a much needed girls day. It was around eleven twenty when we left the house. Hanabi of course wanted to come. Ten-ten scared the absolute crap out of her.

"Why would you want to come? I'll be taking Hinata to strip clubs, and bars. She needs some fun. Then we're going to go meet some boys." Hanabi had the life drained out of her, and I turned red thinking she was serious for a second. Then realizing she was kidding I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been long overdue, Ten-ten." She smiled.

"If you still want to come, I could probably hook you up . . ." She shook her head so fast I thought she'd get whiplash.

"N-no thanks! Sorry sis, if I knew that you did . . THAT, I wouldn't of asked." She ran out of the house obviously going to look for someone, I wonder who. Ten-ten and I cracked UP. We headed out with many people glancing our way. We didn't care. I smiled.

"Oh geez. If she tells my dad, I'm dead." Ten-ten laughed harder.

"Who cares? Tell him it was to get away from Hanabi." I glared at her in mock shock.

"But I love Hanabi! I'll tell him you started it." She gasped, which didn't under any circumstances seem real.

"Why me? C'mon, he'll never let your brother propose now." As she whined like a child, I laughed. It felt good. I knew that when I left that I was willing to give this up. I wonder why I would ever even consider giving this up. I swear to myself I will never fight for anything unless I know that I will come back or it's for something way more precious to me.

Naruto's POV.

I just got home, to my empty house. I felt tired and stupid. I had regretted not kissing her. Hinata, you plagued my mind every single time you and I were apart. I sighed and threw my bag on my bed. Without really caring I tapped on a random number in my phone and pressed call.

"Hey, dude. Want to hang out?" I heard Shikamura's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Naruto. Sure, I guess. I'm not doing anything." I smiled. _At least I have my friends._

"Ok, do you want to invite anyone else?" All I heard was silence for a few moments.

"Well, maybe . . Neji?" It was apparently a question, not a demand.

"Sure, not everyone though. Don't want to many people around."

"No problem there. Most everyone's on a date tonight so basically we're the only free ones. Well Choji's on a camping trip."

"Ah, I can understand that, he and his father are close." With that we agreed to meet in 10. Then both of them met me just as I was leaving my house. I felt my lips curve into a smile. They had always been my friends. Shikamaru and I were always a few of the ones in detention. I guess it was fun, but we didn't always talk . . . just ditch detention. We walked for a minute before Hinata's little sister popped up in front of us. She was breathing hard and she had alarmed all of us.

"Hanabi what is it?" She slowed down her breaths and straightened.

"Hinata and Ten-ten were talking about going out and meeting boys." She said the last part like she was disgusted. The way she said it, I assume she meant . . . romantically. Yuck. Neji was certainly mad, he and Ten-ten had started going out apparently. Shikamaru just stayed out of it. I was pretty ticked though, I saved Hinata because her life was in danger and she just goes off to some random boy. Who does that?

"Where are they, Hanabi?" She smiled.

"Well, Naruto, since you asked so nicely, they left for the middle of town, by that new ramen place." I frowned in disgust.

"That new place can't compare to Ichi Raku." She nodded before running off. Neji, Shikamaru and I were already going in that direction so we just continued that way. I didn't mind the walk, I was still ticked about the girls.

"I can't believe their going out for dates right after the incident we went through." Neji nodded in agreement.

"You're right, for once, the girls are acting careless right now." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shouldn't you give them a chance to explain, what if they just lied to Hanabi." I frowned at him.

"Then they should tell us." Neji smiled.

"Well you're sure protective of Hinata." I glared at him, while turning beet red.

"I-i-i'm not p-p-protective!" I protested as he and Shikamaru teased me. I pouted and turned away.

"Well screw you guys." I ran ahead of them.

"I'm running ahead you guys." They looked up startled.

"Hey, Naruto! Come back!" I laughed as they ran after me.

"No thanks! You guys are way too slow!" I heard them start to run faster, and so did I. They caught up with me and started to get me in a headlock, I laughed.

"Hey, stop guys!" Then I heard voices.

"Naruto? Shikamaru? Neji? What are you guys doing here?" The three of us stood up and found that Temari, Ten-ten and Hinata were standing in fancy clothes and staring confused at us. Shikamaru released me and Neji backed away. I stood straight.

"We decided to hang out, and heard some interesting news from Hanabi." Temari was confused, but Ten-ten burst into laughter and Hinata turned red everywhere on her face. Hinata started to stutter.

"W-w-w-well, i-i-it, y-y-y-you s-see . . . ." Ten-ten stopped her, after she paused for a long time.

"Stop. No, now boys what have we learned of rumors. I told Hanabi that, so she'd leave us alone, that's all." I frowned.

"When were you going to tell us?" I crossed my arms, and Shikamaru and Neji did too. Hinata stared at the ground. I wanted to go to her and tell her it was ok, and not to worry. I then remembered that I was mad at her. I couldn't believe she would even suggest going to 'meet' boys. That was just awful. I frowned before turning away from her. I walked off not waiting for their answer. I was sick of listening to peoples lies and excuses. I could never have feelings for someone who would keep secrets from me. Shikamaru soon followed me and so did Neji. I muttered.

"I can't believe that she would keep that from me." Shikamaru sighed.

"I found out that they've been out for a few hours, never thought of telling us." I scoffed.

"Exactly why I can't be with Hinata. She just can't keep a secret from me, then wait until I find out to try and explain." Neji nodded.

"I get you. Ten-ten is amazing, but she can't just say something like that. Tomorrow I was going to propose." Shikamaru and I stopped short. Neji was going to get married. It's broken now that this happened. They're in a fight. Wow, even perfect couples fight. I put a hand on his shoulder and we continued walking. I suggested we go home and with short farewells we went home. I climbed in bed and turned out the lights. I fell asleep like I did many ways before, as a child. Hurt.

Hinata's POV.

After the boys left I felt sad, really sad. I pushed tears away and took a breath. I didn't want to ask what that was. I did anyway.

"Did they just . . . . . break up with us?" I felt the tears, oh the tears. I wanted to cover my face, run and hide. Ten-ten held tight to my arm.

"Hinata, it can't be over. Neji and I were talking about getting married. We can't just throw all that away." I hugged her and Temari pulled us into her house.

"Oh, geez. You guys call me out for one night . . . ." I then let the tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drag you into this." Temari handed me a tissue.

"Hinata, it's neither of your faults. I just didn't want to do anything tonight. Little selfish me." I hugged her and Ten-ten squeezed a pillow. Temari shushed me, then moved on to Ten-ten. We had both calmed down finally. I put on a smile.

"Ok, lets go out now. I don't want the boys to ruin my night." Ten-ten stopped me.

"Have we looked in the mirror?" We both checked in the mirror to see we had mascara running down our faces and all our make-up was messed up. We spent a few minutes using tissues to rub all our make-up off. When we emerged Temari clapped.

"You two look beautiful." Temari changed into a black mid-thigh length dress, blue jeans, and a jean jacket. She wore black flats and her usual pigtails. I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, too, Temari." She rolled her eyes and we headed out the door. We went around playing games at various places, then going to others. We finally ended up at the near-by bowling place. Temari usually got many spares, Ten-ten got spares or strikes. I was down by the seven-eight scores. Every time I got lower than six points Ten-ten would make me eat a hot-dog, I was eating a lot. I laughed when Temari would miss and get a gutter-ball, then turn red and eat a hot-dog. Ten-ten was the only good player out of all of us. Then she turned to us.

"Guys, I'm getting bored. Can we leave? It's obvious I'll win if we go on any longer." Temari and I agreed.

"This is pretty stupid, if we keep on trying." I nodded, then tried not to cry. Naruto never gave up, even when it was one-hundred to one, he was always there. I bit my tongue and followed them out. I then suggested something else.

"Maybe we could go to the lake, maybe?" Ten-ten laughed.

"First stop stuttering. Second that's a great idea, we can go swimming with out clothes on." That was not what I was suggesting. I just wanted to look at the stars. Oh well, Ten-ten will make me swim one way or another. We got there and took of our shoes and then jumped in. We came up immediately gasping for breath. Ten-ten was breathing hard.

"I never knew . . . . it was this hard . . . . . before!" Temari and I nodded in agreement, we had jumped from a bank right in and were right in the middle of the water, thrashing to get to land. Temari being the tough swimmer she was gathered enough voice to yell.

"HELP! WE'RE DROWNING!" That was the term, drowning. Yes, and when you drown you die. I don't want to die! I fought the current, but found that it only got harder. Then I realized, it was pushing us to the center. I struggled as Ten-ten was closest to the shore, she grabbed on to the root of a plant, a single flower. She then yelled.

"HINATA, TEMARI AND I CANT TAKE THIS! PLEASE HELP US!" That's when I saw it, Ten-ten was crying. I was too, and so was Temari. I struggled and bobbed under then over the water. I finally got out.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE . . . . . WE'RE GOING TO DROWN!" I felt myself start to be pulled under. I fought and struggled when I heard.

"Hang on, Hinata!" I couldn't open my eyes in the murky water and couldn't make out voices, why did I feel so cold? It looks dark out to . . . toni . . . tonight . . . .

Naruto's POV.

I had heard the yells, but ignored them till I heard sorry. Shikamaru was then, as was Neji. Neji was helping Ten-ten out and Shikamaru was hugging Temari close. I called out to Hinata.

"Hang on, Hinata!" I dove into the water, in nothing but my jeans, and grabbed onto her wrist. She was so cold, I lifted her up and took her other hand. With that I paddled with my feet, while hoisting her onto my back. I swam her back to shore. She felt so cold. When we got to land, I checked her pulse. She was barely breathing. I felt my eyes widen in fear.

"Hinata!" I blew air into her mouth, then pumped her stomach a few times. No change.

"Hinata!" I blew harder and faster into her mouth and pumped her stomach ten times. Little change in heart rate.

"HINATA! WAKE UP!" I yelled at her, tears brimming my eyes. I blew more and more air into her mouth. I pumped to many times to count. Finally, she coughed and squeezed her eyes together, as if it hurt her by coughing. She stopped coughing and I glared fiercely at her.

"What were you thinking? Hinata, you could've drowned." She looked at the ground.

"I-" I cut her off.

"Don't you care how important your life is? Don't you know what you mean to me?" She whipped her head up.

"What I mean to you? You yelled and yelled at me, and you have a right to say that I actually matter to you? I have cursed myself and cried over you for years and you can just yell at me and tell me I mean something to you? Someone who actually cares would hug me, and tell me I'm ok. You just tell me that I'm stupid and not to do it again. You have no power to control me!" She pointed to Ten-ten and Temari, when I realized that they were being hugged and held tightly. I started to open my mouth when Hinata again cut me off.

"No, don't start with me, I am done with boys who won't treat me right. I have built myself too high to be your toy. Whatever is going on between us, it's, it's, it's over, I cannot be with someone who will not care about my feelings. I feel like crying, because you are yelling at me when I almost died! I throw myself into these situations because I want to have friends to go back to! I can't deal with you on my back twenty-four seven! If you can't respect me it's over!" She stared at me with hurt, I was speechless. I could just stare at her, then she sighed deeply and ran. I felt my face contort into one of sadness.

"Hinata!" She called behind her.

"Goodbye, Naruto!" With that, I felt my heart shatter, into so many pieces, that could never be complete, ever again. Neji and Shikamaru glanced over at me, hugging their girlfriends close. I truly felt broken. I could be shattered by the wind. That's hurt. It only goes by one name though. One name I never thought mattered.

Pain.

The days went by slowly, I felt sad and depressed. I blocked out everyone and rarely left my apartment. For I could order people out of my house and they'd have to listen. Then one day after getting nearly one-hundred missed calls and messages from Shikamaru, I answered him.

"What do you want from me? My life is meaningless." I made sure to sound tired so he'd let me sleep. I was wrong.

"What in Hell's name is wrong with you! I have been calling and texting you forever." Guess I'm not off the hook. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Well, you're loud this morning." I heard him scoff.

"It's the afternoon. Ever hear of four o'clock?" I then proceeded to hang up. A second later I heard my phone buzz. He had texted me. Again. This is what the text read.

 _Well that was rude. Anyway, I had called to let you know that Neji and Ten-ten are getting married in twenty-four days. They invited you to the wedding, and I told them you'd come. You better come. We're all counting on you._ So to this I decided I'd reply. The text looked a little something like this.

 _Well, Shikamaru, drop dead. I could feel what you were trying to convey to this side of the conversation, but I plan on staying home and sulking that night. So tough luck. Tell them I wish them the best and to have fun. You can drop dead afterward._ I made sure to include that I hated him and everyone else. Then I turned off my ringer and pulled the blanket my head. I hugged my pillow and felt more tears come on. I blinked them behind closed eyelids. I just want a break, from this, from pain, from **life.** So much for beginning to forget all of this. When am I going to stop thinking I am special, I'm nothing but a pain. I then, stopped blinking away the tears and let them flood my face.

Hinata's POV.

I marched away from Naruto, tears plagued into my eyes. I felt sad, and full of pain. The man I've had a crush on forever finally started to like and notice me, and I break it off because he yelled at me. I broke into a run, I needed air I ran out of the village wind blowing back my hair. I ran, as fast as my legs would carry me. I felt my wet dress blowing behind me. The wind in m face felt amazing. I felt really free from all the worry's. I ran right to a cliff out-looking a river. I stood and my hair fell around framing my face. I stood still.

"This is freedom." The sun started to peek out over the horizon, I smiled as a golden-brown color filled the sky. I sat still for a while, enjoying the sweet breeze of the air and the mist gathering around the air. I smiled at the mist on my face. I kicked my feet, finally feeling free. In the .idst of the moment I thought of Naruto. I slapped my head on my knees. I just waited there. This was a utopia. I could stay here forever. I heard shuffling footsteps. I turned my head. I saw Sakura and Ten-ten looking at me. Sakura dived at me. I threw my arms open as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hinata! I was so worried! How could you leave like that?" I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to get away from there." She lifted her head, confused.

"Away from where? What aren't you two telling me?" She looked from Ten-ten to me and back again. I shook my head.

"It's not important. C'mon, tell me why you guys are here." Ten-ten knelt down next to us.

"We're here to take you home." I looked down, my arms sliding away from Sakura's shoulders. I didn't know if I wanted to leave yet. This was one of best places to be. Nothing to worry about, no care in the world. I felt suddenly sad. Ten-ten touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata. You're cold, your dress is ripped up and you've been presumed missing for six hours now." I just stared. This was awful and stupid. The guard should have seen me run out. I hugged my arms to me. With shaking hands I stood. Ten-ten and Sakura stood next to me. Sakura took my hand.

"Hey, lets go home." I nodded. Ten-ten hugged me with one arm. We proceeded to walk home. I took a flower from the ground it was a bright purple. A lilac. My absolute favorite flower. I twirled in in between my fingers. The stem was a calming forest green. I slid the flower into my jacket pocket. I broke into a run, Sakura and Ten-ten ran next to me. They didn't question me, they stayed quiet and just ran. I stopped in front of my house. I sneaked into the backyard and climbed the huge oak tree into my room. Hanabi was sitting on my bed, she didn't seem to notice me. I smiled warmly.

"Hey, Hanabi. Miss me?" She turned abruptly.

"HINATA!" She threw herself into my arms. I hugged her and Ten-ten and Sakura waited in the tree. Hanabi was screaming at me.

"Hinata, why did you leave and not tell me! I thought you were dead! I thought that you were hurt and bleeding somewhere! Why are you wet? Look at your clothes! Where did you go? What happened there? When did you think to come back? Hinataaaaaaaa!" I hushed her.

"Hanabi, it's ok, I went to the cliff where father used to train us. I went swimming a pool last night. I just sat and watched the sunrise. I didn't think to come back, Ten-ten and Sakura came and got me." Hanabi frowned at me observing my eyes.

"Who made you cry? Your eyes are puffy." I told her about what happened with Naruto, and what I said.

"Naruto actually. I yelled at him and told him that we were over, because he yelled at me and didn't care about my feelings the situation. So, a break-up was my answer to the situation." Hanabi nodded.

"I should have figured. He came here last night. He asked for you and I told him that you were probably still out with Ten-ten and Temari." I nodded.

"Typical. A guy asked for a girl and expects her to be there for him. Like I'm ever gonna answer him again." Hanabi looked outside.

"Your friends are in a tree." I nodded expecting that.

"I know. Naruto just has to plague my mind. When I think I've finally gotten a break, things just have to go downhill. Every time." Using both of my hands I pushed myself up and stood.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower in the spring outside." Hanabi smiled.

"Oh, it's amazing, the warm water feels so refreshing." I smiled.

"I'm just glad there's a tent, so people don't see us." She smiled then left saying she needed to get on a job. I grabbed a towel from the closet in my room and some clean dry clothes. Then I went to the backyard, Ten-ten and Sakura had left already. In only my towel I went into the small tent where we build the small hot spring. The hot air in the tent felt good on my skin, giving me a warm feeling. I took off my towel sliding carefully into the scalding water. It warmed me and my body. I enjoyed it and I felt all my problems fall away into nothing. I leaned my head into the smooth rocks.

"This is the life." I added in bubble bath, the small bubbles consuming my body in a small cloud. Then a voice came from behind me.

"Well aren't you having fun." Behind me was Shikamaru. I instinctively covered myself before realizing that I was covered in bubbles.

"Shikamaru? Were you watching me this whole time?" I felt revealed. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nope, just saw you put bubbles. Naruto misses you." I glared.

"Don't change the subject." He shrugged.

"Naruto does. He's been really sad and upset ever since you dumped him." I upturned my head and looked away from Shikamaru.

"Well I don't miss him. He should have treated me right." Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. He wants to make it up to you. What should he do?" I glanced over at him for a slight second to tell him something.

"Well, he should have know that I won't put up his disgrace to me. He can't fix it." He took a step closer.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell Naruto to drop dead." Shikamaru took a step back.

"Oh, he doesn't know I'm talking to you." I turned to him widemouthed.

"You mean that you've asked questions on your own behave?!" He nodded.

"Yep. Anything more you wish to say?" I sighed, finally thinking of something.

"Well, three days before Neji and Ten-ten marry, tell Naruto that if he can give me the one thing that shows he loves me, then we'll see." Shikamaru smirked.

"So, it's a riddle then?" I nodded.

"Yep, and only I know the answer right now." Shikamaru nodded, then ran off. I relaxed and lt go of the tension that had gathered on my shoulders. Then I heard my phone buzz over by my clothes. I reached over and grabbed it, entering the pass code. It was Ten-ten. I replied making the conversation go a little something like this.

 _Hey, Hinata. I forgot to tell you something important earlier._

 _Oh, hey Ten-ten. Go on and tell me now. I'm not busy._

 _NejiproposedandIsaidyes_

 _What?! How could you forget to tell me something so important?!_

 _I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind._

 _We're talking about this later._

 _Ok, ok. Fine, just tell the rest of your family. Neji and I get married in six months._ So that was how we ended it. I had to say that I was surprised by this sudden information. I just didn't respond, how could I handle this sudden information. I quietly changed into my clothes. The bubbles will flush out eventually and new water will pour in. So I left, in my sun-washed jeans and long-sleeve purple t-shirt. I jumped into my sneakers and found Hanabi making bracelets in the front yard out of flowers. I sat next to her.

"Finished with your mission already?" She glanced up sadly.

"It got canceled because one of my squad members got sick and couldn't go." I rubbed her back.

"Hey, at least you can make amazing bracelets." She cracked a small smile.

"Do you think?" I nodded.

"Yes, amazing. I have good news to tell you." She looked happy, and sat up straight with an excited-looking glimpse in her eye. She smiled at me.

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I giggled softly.

"Ten-ten and Neji are getting married." She jumped up, eyes wide.

"Married! Yes, finally! I can't wait!" I smiled as she jumped around the flower crown on her head bouncing around. I laughed.

"Well, I need to go talk to Ten-ten. I'll talk to you later." So I left heading to Ten-ten's.

Naruto's POV.

I waited a few days bored out of my mind, Neji and Ten-ten's wedding in only three days, sitting on my bed, chugging noodles. Shikamaru threw open the door.

"Naruto, you haven't been outside in forever!" I waved him off.

"Oh, well." He sat on my bed.

"Well, I have something to tell you. About five months ago, Hinata and I had a talk. About you. She said, that you can give her one thing to show her that you love her. I think that only one thing can actually show that you love her." I sat up, Hinata was really important. I would do anything for her.

"What? What does that even mean?" Shikamaru shrugged, indefinitely.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be a riddle, and I can't tell you anything. Hinata said only she knew the one thing that could show that you loved her." I felt so confused by these things. How am I supposed to know these things? Shikamaru continued.

"She'll be at the wedding. You can talk to her then." With that her left me to wonder what Hinata meant when she said these things. I felt so confused when I tried to think of what I should give her. I needed Hinata back. I missed her so much. I wanted her back. I needed her back. She was so important to me, I can't believe that I let her go, after what we'd been through together. I finally thought of what I should do. I needed to show her that I still cared. Meaning I would have to miss Neji and Ten-ten's wedding. They'd understand. I had to do this. Hinata was too important to loose. I started writing her a note. I would have to get supplies soon. I immediately went out shopping, after the note was written in my best hand-writing. I bought many streamers and balloons. Many confetti pieces and a banner. I worked day and night so I would finish decorating in time. I smiled to myself.

"I hope you like it Hinata." With quick hands I worked through the night and finally finished, Neji and Ten-ten's wedding happening tomorrow. I kept re-reading my note to Hinata. Here, this is what it read.

 _Dear Hinata_

 _I miss you and want you to know that I love you, and always have, even if I didn't realize it before. I have just lost you and can't bear being without you. I couldn't care more about someone and I want to always be with you. You are the only one who can make me absolutely vulnerable. I cannot deny that you are the most important thing to me. I know I can't live without you. I miss you to the moon and back. I always feel my heart ache when we're not together and my mind screaming don't let her leave you. Every waking moment I spend without you is complete torture. Please Hinata, I need you. All of me will be completely devoted to you.  
_

 _Love, Naruto._

I carefully folded the note and sealed it into a flower-bordered envelope. I crawled into bed, setting my alarm for the time Hinata should be leaving for the wedding so I could plan accordingly. I was woken sooner than I thought. Shikamaru burst into my apartment two hours before the wedding should start.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" I fell of my bed, and checked the time.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" He marched up to me.

"You should be getting ready for the wedding. Why were you sleeping?" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to the wedding. I have something more important to attend to in a few hours." He hit me on the back of my head.

"Idiot! You are going to the wedding." I shook my head again.

"Maybe if I finish in time. How long will the wedding be?" He shook his head.

"Until midnight. Just be there before they say their vows, ok?" I nodded.

"I'll try." He left in a hurry and went out toward the village gardens. An outdoor party. Nice. I gathered all of my stuff, putting it in bags and carefully placed the envelop into one of the bags. I heat up leftover Ichi-Raku-Ramen. It tasted good and definitely filled my belly. I checked the clock. In twenty minutes the wedding was scheduled to start, and they would probably say their vows around ten based on that it's almost seven right now. Great, I gotta be quick. The clock hit seven and I jumped out the window and ran to Hinata's house. I jumped behind a tent in her backyard as she left out the front door. She wore a stunning purple and black dress. The top was black with purple rhinestones and the bottom was kind lavender color, ending at her mid-thigh. I tried not to stare. She exited with her sister by her side and their parents behind them. I quickly went into Hinata's room. I watched them leave and them when they were far enough I began to set up.

I hung many streamers and balloons all over the room, I also pinned up the banner. I scattered confetti all around room. I made the room look like a party scene then, carefully I put the envelop on her bed. I just hoped with all of my heart that Hinata will like it. With shaking hands I hung up streamers with little notes on them. They said things like "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." or "When can I see your smiling face again?". I thought that it would show the extra effort that I put into this. I missed Hinata so much and I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her smile ever again. I quickly exited the room and went back to my house muttering to myself.

"I hope you like it Hinata, I worked very hard for it, and you." I just wanted to get her back and I would fight any demon or die a thousand deaths for her. Hinata wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met. She was kind, sweet and caring and she knew how to fight, and handle herself. I could never ask for anything better. I quickly took a shower seeing as it was nearly eight. I slipped into my tux and combed my hair up like always. I looked in the mirror and fixed my bow tie. With quick motions I made myself look nice, seeing as it was one of my best friends wedding. I briskly walked in the night air, as it kissed my skin, chilling me. I was met with Sauske at the entrance.

"Naruto! Where have you been? We've all been worried you wouldn't show." I smiled politely at him.

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to worry anymore." Sauske scoffed.

"I was not worried. Shikamaru said he'd blow a fuse if you didn't show." I laughed.

"I'm glad you care. Can you please let me in so I can talk to him?" He pulled away the velvet rope, then left, dropping the rope. I laughed to myself and went to go find Shikamaru. I found him talking to Temari and Sakura. Shikamaru wore a tux with a black bow tie. Temari was wearing a long black dress that was strapless. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress that ended at her knees. Sakura noticed me first.

"Naruto, finally. We thought you'd never show." Shikamaru just hit me on the head.

"Idiot." I laughed and smiled at him.

"I came didn't I?" He just looked annoyed instead of pissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Temari shook his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, be happy. Neji and Ten-ten are getting married after all." I smiled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason I came. I didn't care what you guys said." Sakura and Temari laughed. Then Sakura called out to someone.

"Hey, over here. Over here, Hinata." I turned around and it was just like the movies. She turned her hair whipping around, her dress spinning with her. Her eyes so beautiful glinting with innocence. I could only stared. She and Hanabi made their way over toward us. I closed my opened mouth and turned back to Shikamaru, hands shaking. How was I supposed to talk to her? This would end very, very badly. She came over smiling.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I felt my throat go dry. Her voice paralyzed me. I felt like I was under her spell. She had me right in the palm of her hand. She was perfect in every way. Temari and Sakura were the only ones who could apparently talk.

"We're fine, how are you Hinata?" Sakura went next.

"Yes, we are having a quite _lovely_ night." I see now. Trying to set us up will not work on us. I marched away, and bumped right into an old friend.

Hinata's POV.

I was confused. I mean there is no good reason why Naruto and I can't be friends. I also don't get what Sakura meant by saying they had a lovely night. I decided to forget it.

"I'm doing ok. Hanabi how are you?" She piped up in a quite hyper way.

"I'm having an amazing time. The only thing that could be better is if you and Naruto got back together." I felt my face slowly redden.

"Hanabi, what do you mean by that?" She giggled.

"You two were so cute together and everyone wants to see you guys get back together." I shook my head.

"I don't know if we are getting back together at all. Just let that thought go for tonight, ok Hanabi?" She nodded.

"Fine, just for tonight." I nodded and the conversation continued. I felt, somehow, distant. The conversation just seemed unimportant. I only started to pay attention when I heard my name.

"So, lets see what Hinata thinks." I looked up.

"What?" Sakura sighed.

"We're talking about how the people who are . . . harassing people in the woods should be stopped. How do you think we should stop them traps or all of the ninja in the town fighting?" I pondered this for a moment.

"Probably . . . . traps. They'd be a sure surprise and how could they expect it from fighting people." Temari pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"I told you." She sighed.

"Well excuse me for thinking that tons of great trained fighters, can defeat a couple of bandits." Shikamaru slapped a palm against his forehead and slide his hands down his face.

"If the freaking anbu black ops cannot defeat a couple of bandits then why don't you show us some force waaaay better." I could sense that he used sarcasm. Hanabi was apparently not on my side.

"Use more soldiers idiot! How are you supposed to catch bandits who outsmarted a few anbu black ops, in traps? Just use more anbu black ops, it will work better." I giggled.

"Hey guys, aren't we supposed to be having fun? This is a wedding. Lets enjoy it." They nodded as we heard Neji's voice say to head to one of the decking areas for dinner then the marriage will begin. Shikamaru, Temari, Hanabi, Sakura, Sauske and I headed to dinning hall E. On the board it assigned us seats. I was in seat E6, I was glad Sakura was next to me in E7. I didn't care who was on my other side, I would probably be talking to Sakura the whole night. I sat down, counting I came to the conclusion that there were eight seats at the table. Sauske sat to Sakura's other side. Next to him was Shikamaru, then Temari, Hanabi, an empty seat, another empty seat. Then me. I wondered who would sit in the two empty seats.

"Hey, whose going to sit there?" I pointed to the seat next to me. Hanabi leaned over to look at the board.

"Na . . . . Naruto!" I slapped my forehead.

"Hanabi, be serious." She opened her mouth wide open in shock.

"I am, and Konohamaru is next to me." I got up and checked. She sadly wasn't lying. I sighed and sat down. Putting my purse down I folded my hands in my lap and put my napkin on my legs. Sakura touched my shoulder. I turned to her and smiled lightly.

"Hey, I'm not going to ruin this night for Neji and Ten-ten. Nothing is going to let me." She nodded and turned to kiss Sauske on the cheek. I composed myself so that I didn't squeal when I saw that. Naruto and Konohamaru entered laughing and joking around with each other. I smiled seeing them bond like that. Then I remembered that I was only supposed to be his friend. I straightened and made my lips into a thin line. They looked at the board before sitting. Naruto looked surprised to see that I was already there. I smiled lightly at him. He turned his eyes down. I turned my head back to be looking in front of me.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" He softly shook his head.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all." I nodded but didn't respond to him. He and I sat in silence as all of the couples at our table talked smiling and laughed. So much for talking to Sakura all night. With shaking hands I poured more water into my glass and took short sips. I put the glass back down and pushed a hand against my chest, why was my heart beating so fast? I calmed myself and a about a dozen waiters came in,putting down food in front of us. I smiled courteously.

"Thank you kind sir." Sakura chuckled lightly as the waiters left.

"Hinata you always sound so polite." I smiled my cheeks turning pink.

"It's really nothing. I'm just doing what I was taught. There's no trick to it."Sakura started laughing.

"Hinata, you're way too modest, I swear it's not even funny." I felt my face redden.

"No, I'm really not. I just tell the truth, that's all. There's no trick to saying what's on your mind you just do." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto straighten, Sakura continued talking with Sauske. I just stayed quiet and ate my food like a lady, how my parents taught me. After all the conversations thickened and became intense, Neji's voice again sounded telling us that we should get out to the main garden to see the wedding which was starting in a few minutes. I carefully layed my fork down on the table and stood. I of course wanted to find a good spot to watch the vows of marriage. Sakura caught up to me walking.

"Hinata, lets sit together. I'm sorry I ignored you at dinner." I smiled lightly.

"Oh no, it's really fine. I don't care about that." She smiled back at me.

"Ok!" We walked with Sakura ranting on about how she hated the fact that boys underestimated girls in dresses.

"I mean, we're ninja too. We can fight our own battles. Boys are also annoying how they always insist on saving us. If we can defeat them then we can also defend ourselves. Right?" I nodded.

"Yep, we're strong too." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Exactly! We have rights too! We should have a chance to care for ourselves. So boys can go give crap to another persons life." I laughed.

"That's true, we can care for ourselves. Seriously though, crap?" She nodded.

"Uh duh. They can go dig themselves into the holes of humanity they crawled out of." I smiled at her ambition.

"Well I hope you succeed in your . . . . quest." She laughed and we took seats in the front row of the small platform. I took notice of the stairs right in the middle of where the isle is. I straightened my hair flattening down my loose curls. I hated my hair curly, it was so unreliable. Neji walked over and stood on the platform with his best men and the priest who would make the marriage official. He wore a wonderful tux and tie. He had even tied up his hair so that it was in a low ponytail. I smiled and sent him a small wave. He flashed a smile and stared down the isle as people poured in and took their seats. People filled the seats around me and soon the first bridesmaid walked down the isle. I noticed that the bridesmaids all wore white and were only family of Ten-ten or our family. Well no wonder she didn't ask me. Then Ten-ten came down the isle and unlike the traditional white she wore a completely extravagant dress. It was like a ballgown dress. It was a complete surprise, it was wide and full of designs, I could not describe it if I tried. Sakura whispered in my ear.

"What did she rob every single dress shop in town?" I smiled and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Ten-ten laughed and jumped down the isle in short slow hops. She literally broke every single one of the traditional wedding rules. I smiled with her. She hopped up the stairs.

"Hey, Neji this isn't as easy as it looks, could you please give me a hand?" He laughed and took her arm, which she hopped into. He nearly fell over as she snuggled up to him.

"Ah, much better." The crowd was laughed and 'aww'ing at the scene before all of us. I found myself in a mid-aww position. With much effort Neji got Ten-ten to her position and the went through the vows and everything. The priest was saying his last lines.

"So, Neji do you promise to love and care for Ten-ten as long as you both shall live?" He smiled at Ten-ten.

"I do." The priest turned to Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten do you promise to-" He was cut off by a huge crash from behind them. It was the forest bandits. They had swords and knives ready. I stood and ran to Ten-ten, helping her up I pulled her away. She was crying. I was surprised, Ten-ten never cried. I hugged her and pulled her to behind a table.

"Ten-ten what's wrong?" She sobbed deeply.

"We . . we were so close . . . I was, was almost married. . . . . why do they r-ruin e-everything?!" She sobbed and her make-up smeared. A huge explosion sounded and suddenly we were throw backward. I hugged her tightly. Ten-ten deserved a nice night. She deserved this, these bandits were taking it away from her. I gritted my teeth and stood. I knew Mark wanted me. I had to get him to stop this madness. He would pay for making Ten-ten's big day ruined. She was like a big sister to me, if he hurts Hanabi too, nothing will stop me from tearing him to shreds. I approached him carefully.

"Mark! Come out here right now!" I felt my anger flare up inside me as I saw Hanabi was bleeding and hurt . . . with Mark holding her wrists. I glared at him fiercely.

"Mark! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" I ran towards them Mark's death the only thing on my mind. Suddenly he raised a kunai to Hanabi's throat, I stopped dead. He smirked that cocky little smile.

"Hinata, come with me and your sister walks free." I glared my eyes filled with murderous thoughts.

"Let her go and I'll think about it." He shook his head.

"Now that's not how the game works. You come over here and let my men bind you and I leave your sister alone after we're far enough away so she can't get help." I felt my eyes expand slowly.

"No, you bind my hands and Hanabi runs. No tricks no foolery." He pondered this for the moment then sighed.

"Will you come?" I nodded, gulping loudly.

"As long as you don't harm the people I care about." I wanted this conversation to end quickly. The flames were dying down but small embers floated in the air, showing the area as a wreckage. With my small shaking hands I walked over, slowly, sadly. I felt tears brim my eyes. I didn't want to leave my home. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I guess I can't have both, I needed to make a decision and take a chance with what I had, not wait for the opportunities to fall into my lap. Mark smiled.

"Then come here." I was five feet away, two of his guards bound my hands. I looked at Hanabi. Mark released her with his hands now free in the air, I screamed.

"Run, Hanabi, Run! Get help! Naruto knows where their base i-" I was cut off with a hard slap to the face. Sure enough, when I looked up Hanabi was already about fifty feet away, screaming her head off. I felt dizzy, the world around my seemed to be spinning. This was awful. And strangely black. So, strangely beautiful.

Naruto's POV.

I felt the explosion and was throw back maybe eighty feet, and landed on my face. That would leave a mark. Wait, where's Hinata? I have to find her. I ran around further and further away from the altar, she couldn't still be there, that would just be insane. I shakily screamed her name.

"Hinata!" It came out more like regular speech, guess that I couldn't say her name just yet. I still blame myself for letting her go. I found Neji with Konohamaru who was hit very badly in the head and probably had a concussion. I helped him up.

"You ok?" He nodded, then winced of the head pain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, because I'm a tough ninja, just like you!" Smiling I helped him to his feet and helped them toward the hospital.

"You go on now, get your stupid head fixed up." He laughed and we shared a private joke. I immediately went back to searching for Hinata. She couldn't have gone to far, could she? With heaving effort I moved blown plant chunks and building parts away. Some areas were filled with fire, and the whole sky was encased with many embers floating down. I screamed again.

"Hinata!" My voice sounded miserable and sad, which was exactly how I felt, sad. It was so hard to try and care for her, when I'd only caused her so much pain. I should've just stayed out of her life. I ran through the collapsed buildings and over small hills or hill-like areas. Then I heard voices talking.

"Will you come?" I could hear a loud gulp. The voice that just spoke belonged to someone who I met in the forest, not to long ago. Evil, insufferable, SCUM! Mark is the absolute worst person ever to meet.

"As long as you don't harm the people I care about." Hinata! She was so noble and brave for saying that. I couldn't help but admire her more and more than before. She was so strong and fearless from that shy girl who I once fell down the mountain with. Guess things really do change over the years.

"Then come here." I glanced over the rock ever so slightly and saw Hinata five feet away from Mark. No! Hinata couldn't go with them, she was way to important and so many people care about her, she can't just up and leave. I saw two burly men put a rope around her hands, binding her. Then I saw another figure. Hanabi! No wonder Konohamaru couldn't find her earlier. She was being kidnapped by mysterious figures lurking in the night. Beware stalkers and rapists children. Hinata started screaming her head off.

"Run, Hanabi, Run! Get help! Naruto knows where their base i-" She was cut off by a rock thrown at her head. I restrained myself from lunging over and going to help her. It would blow my cover. When I was sure they couldn't see Hanabi anymore I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me. She softly squealed.

"Eeeeeppp!" I covered her mouth, putting one finger over my lips to indicate quiet. She nodded and we watched them run off into the woods. Hanabi let out a small sigh as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. I glanced over at her.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and covered some of her bruises.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine. Do you really know where their base is?" I wracked my brain for the exact location, then answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they reside far in the north region of the woods." She calculated where that was and started to run home. I caught her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?!" She stopped and rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Home to change and get my gear. Then to the woods so that I can save Hinata. She's the only sister I've got, and I'd prefer not to loose her." I sighed.

"I'm coming with you, I care deeply about Hinata. I never meant to hurt her and can't bear not being with her. I will go to the ends of the earth to get her back." I stood sharp and ready to run at a moments notice. I continued.

"I'm not asking permission. I'm coming and you can't stop me." She rubbed her temple.

"Fine! As long as at the end of this Hinata is where she belongs." I smiled.

"Finally something we can agree on." We moved fast and went home. I yanked off my tux and changed into my normal orange outfit. I filled my backpack with all the weapons that I could carry and hid them all over myself. I smoothed down my hair and quickly washed my face. I looked clean when I glanced at myself in the mirror and I ran out, my bag bursting with weapons and food. I waited about thirty seconds before Hanabi came, Konohamaru at her side. I frowned.

"What's he doing here?" Hanabi sighed and looked at the ground between her feet, like a scolded child.

"He wanted to come with and I couldn't tell him no." I massaged my temples and sighed.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't get in the way of saving Hinata." I shouldered my bag and started walking. I heard their scuffling footsteps as they followed. We hid in the trees and marked where we went along the paths. Their footsteps softened as we got closer to the base. They it really felt silent. I stopped dead upon seeing Mark carrying an unconscious Hinata along the path and many soldiers with swords. . . . that were covered in blood! I pulled Hanabi and Konohamaru into a nearby bush and shushed them. We watched them pass all smiles like kids going to schools, apparently unaware of the fact that they were killers and murderers. Hanabi let out a soft cry.

"Wh-who do y-you think they h-h-hurt?" Konohamaru hugged her face to his chest, Hanabi's tears staining his shirt. He hushed her.

"Hanabi, if they hurt anyone else I promise you I will take them out, and they'll never hurt anyone again." She sniffled.

"What if they hurt you?" He smiled.

"They won't. Cause you and Naruto will have my back." Hanabi let out a rough cry of sadness, as if they were hurting him right then. She squeezed him tighter and threw herself onto him. His hair poked out of the bush and I scowled at them.

"Don't be seen! Calm yourselves, this is a mission not your love tunnel." They got up and dusted themselves crouching low and sharing secretive glances when they thought that I wasn't looking. I mean I get the whole 'love' concept, but this was a serious mission, lives were at stake and they were being lovey dovey. Just great. Love is _exactly_ what I need right now. I moved swiftly through the trees and the brush of the woods. I came to a clearing which was clearly booby trapped, there were way too many ropes and things hanging. I slunk around the bushes observing the groups of 'bandits' as they moved slowly and loudly through the brush. I motioned Hanabi and Konohamaru towards myself.

"C'mon guys, keep up." I whispered loudly, but the footsteps of the ever annoying bandits echoed louder than any actually whisper that could be said. I was in the clear and didn't drift too close to the bandits seeing as I would have attracted too much attention, with my clothes and hair being as bright as they are. Hanabi mumbled something unintelligible. I decided it was unimportant and left her to be. In hushed voices, the bandits began conversation. Mark was talking to his cronies.

"Enobaria, Windy, why are the two of you holding Hinata so weirdly. She isn't you're cargo, treat my Hinata with care. Fools!" A scared voice rang out after the stunning silence.

"M-m-master, s-s-sir. W-w-w-we a-a-are t-t-t-trying." A gruff voice filled the silence afterword.

"Yeah, we're trying to keep her snug, but we're not good at moving people. We carried cargo all out lives." Mark slapped a hand to his forehead and it gave a great slapping sound.

"Enobaria, don't give me that crap. Windy, stop your stuttering or I will turn the stick on you once more." I soft squeal was heard, probably by windy at the thought of the apparently 'dangerous' stick

"P-please not the s-stick s-sir." I could tell that he was trying really hard not to stutter at all in the sentence, Hinata sounded the same way when she was younger. That cute face I saw every day, smiling at me from across the hall. I was so clueless to her crush back then. How could I have been so cruel to ignore her? Stupid, stupid.

"I will bring that stick if you keep the stuttering up, you seamless idiot!" Enobaria spoke up.

"Master, please don't hurt her." Her?! I thought Windy was a boy. Well looks probably could have helped. Mark scoffed loudly, louder than his ever loud stomping footsteps.

"Oh please! When she's being an idiot I have a right to hurt her." Hinata chose that as the perfect moment to stir.

"W-what's going on?" I could hear their scuffling footsteps come to a hush and Mark yelled brightly.

"Oh, Hinata, darling. I'm sorry of the situation, my idiot helpers were so stupid as to knock you out." More like henchmen, and how dare he use a joking tone. This was such a disgrace. How can he joke about things like that and then just go back to hating someone when their back was turned. I couldn't help it. I traveled to the bush right behind the group. Hanabi and Konohamaru were shooting me furious looks, as if it was a crime. I shrugged and shooed them off. I mouthed them to F off. Mark continued to sweet-talk Hinata.

"Hinata, is there anything you need? Anything at all? I am at your beckon call." Hinata blinked around still in a daze.

"Where am I?" Mark waved that off as if it were nothing but meaningless words.

"Now, now that doesn't matter. Do you need food or a drink to tide you over, we've been walking for hours." She yawned and stood lazily.

"No, no I think I'm fine." She looked unsure of herself and didn't take any sudden movements, as if trapped in a cage and not being able to move any further. Mark laughed heartily.

"Aww, sweet dear, have some juice." He offered her a drink and she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I promise you I don't want anything, it's quite ok." Hinata looked at the juice like there was poison in it. Mark moved farther away from Hinata, putting the juice in one of the crates being hauled with them.

"Well, I was just telling dear Windy how I enjoy her company. Wasn't I Windy?" The quiet, tall girl squeaked and nearly dropped the hat that she was holding and then, fastening on her head she smiled nervously.

"Y-y-yes, o-of c-c-course." She gulped as if Mark would bring the 'stick' on her, for stuttering once more. I clenched my teeth together and my hand curled up into a fist, my thoughts full of fury. Windy continued.

"M-master, I w-was w-wondering, c-c-could I h-h-help w-with c-cargo?" Mark smiled broadly and clapped Windy on the back.

"Now Windy, are you sure? You did a great deal and I don't want to push you." Windy nodded, turning a bit red.

"Y-yes, E-enobaria and I w-want to-to help." Enobaria nodded solemnly.

"We want to please our master greatly. We have not been good servants lately." Mark then put a hand on Enobaria's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I have the best dang servants in the world. Go on and help them, they need a break." Mark smiled and pushed them over and them hauled as many boxes as they could onto of themselves. I felt bad for them. Hinata pointed toward them.

"Why are they your servants? Shouldn't they be friends instead? Who are they even?" Mark sighed and put her hands down.

"Windy is my second cousin. Enobaria was my little brothers baby-sitter. Was meaning he quit and started working for me. I turned them both into the hardcore machines. They are my best workers." He said the last part in a hushed voice, not wanting to let other people hear. Hinata looked afraid and shocked.

"Thats-thats just awful! You shouldn't change who a person is!" Mark sighed.

"Hinata, they wanted this. They came to work for me and I like having them as servants. They were quite useful on a number of occasions. I am quite fond of them." Hinata turned her head.

"Fine!" She marched over to Windy and Enobaria and smiled politely at them.

"Could I help you two with the boxes? I feel terribly bad at making only you deal with this." Windy's quiet voice was barely audible.

"S-s-sure, i-if it w-w-wouldn't t-t-trouble you." Enobaria's gruff voice traveled quite loudly though.

"Ok. If they get too heavy though tell us, we wouldn't want to burden you." I heard a few pairs of footsteps stop and the scuffling of the boxes. Hinata stood numbly.

"Wow, these are heavy, how do you carry these long distances?" Enobaria stopped.

"Practice. If they're too heavy . . . ." Hinata's voice came out a yell.

"No! I want to help you guys. These are so heavy, they must burden you all the time. I'm helping!" Based on the ongoing conversation, Hinata seemed to like the two of them. Enobaria and Windy would have to come with us when we rescued Hinata. I motioned Hanabi and Konohamaru over. With Mark and his goonies far ahead of us, Hanabi, Konohamaru and I talked in hushed voices. I began.

"When we go to rescue Hinata, Windy and Enobaria are coming with us." Hanabi and Konohamaru looked confused.

"Who are they?" They asked in at the same exact time. I sighed.

"Two workers Hinata befriended. They obviously don't like their job. So, when their rescued we need a plan on how to get six people safely to the village and defeat most of the guards." Hanabi nodded in understanding.

"Yep, sounds like Hinata. Do either of you have a plan in mind?" Konohamaru smiled.

"I do have something in mind . . . " I glanced at him nervously when I realized he was eyeing Hanabi very closely. Hanabi turned a reddish color.

"K-konohamaru, why are you staring at me like that?" His smile widened.

"Let me explain. If we dress up Hanabi like a worker somehow, she can infiltrate their base from the inside. They we can learn their plans and get Hinata back. It'll work like a charm. We just need to make you, not you." He said the last part staring directly at Hanabi. I frowned.

"She's your girlfriend and you want to use her as bait?" He smiled.

"I only suggested it because I couldn't trust anyone other than her with this job." Hanabi smiled.

"I'll do it. No matter what to get my sister back." I smiled in admiration. I would do the same if I could. I would be too easy to recognize though. Seeing Hinata was wonderful though. I felt my heart beat faster at hearing her sweet voice. Konohamaru smiled.

"Ok then. Hanabi get some different clothes and Naruto and I will keep trailing them. We'll start a fire half a mile away from their base." Hanabi smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off, basically flying through the woods. We caught up to the group and saw Hinata held two very big crates while Windy and Enobaria held maybe six each. I sighed and climbed up a tall tree, only supporting myself on the sturdy branches. I saw that there was a building maybe about two miles away. It looked really small though. I pointed this out to Konohamaru and going around the slow group so not to disturb them. Sure enough we saw many people going in and out of the building and they were all dressed like Windy and Enobaria had been. I sighed and Konohamaru and I caught our breath.

"We made it." My voice was in a low whisper and I didn't care for my breath. Konohamaru smiled lightly.

"Yeah we did. I'll got ready the fire and you stay here and watch what their doing. We may find a few things out." I nodded, clearly not ashamed of the fact that I was taking orders from someone who was years younger than I was. I rotated around the base a few times to get a better view of what I was seeing. I found out that there seemed to be cargo from every village all over. Hidden in the sand, Hidden in the waves, everywhere. I moved swiftly so that I was not seen. Then dawn broke out and Mark and Hinata emerged. Hinata now carrying three boxes, Windy only held five now. I moved to the spot prior to where I was earlier with Konohamaru. Then I moved swiftly through the trees and found Konohamaru setting the fire. He looked tired.

"Man, do you know how many patrol people I had to hide from? They were coming here like crazy. Hanabi should be scouting for us now." We waited for exactly eighteen minutes and Hanabi showed up, gasping for breath.

"You guys . . . are so far . . . . in the woods. . . . eighteen miles . . ." I opened my mouth wide.

"You went a literal mile a minute! Unbelievable!" I just paced around and around in circles. I talked about what I'd seen and we gave ideas of what they could be for. Hanabi yelled out as if it were obvious.

"Poison! It has to be, there is no reason to have crates that big!" Konohamaru shook his head.

"No way! It has to be bombs." I sighed.

"Concentrate on getting Hinata out first you idiots! She's our goal here, remember?" Hanabi lowered her head.

"I miss my sister." She claimed miserably. I frowned sadly at her.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Konohamaru looked around.

"Do you think that we'll attract attention to ourselves? I mean we're in the middle of nowhere." As if that sentence was a cue, I sat straight as footsteps approached at a rapid speed. We had no time to blow the fire out, so we jumped into the trees. Out emerged . . . . Enobaria and Windy! I hopped out of the trees. Enobaria raised his gun and I lifted my hands.

"Hey, hey, now I'm not the enemy here." His low voice came out frustrated.

"Why should I trust you?" I walked over to where Hanabi was and motioned her out, she came.

"This is Hinata's little sister. Hanabi they're Windy and Enobaria." Windy straightened and her slim figure shook lightly.

"H-how d-d-do you k-k-know o-our names?" I smiled.

"Hinata told her sister to come and get me, to find your base. We trailed you all day." She gulped and turned a bit red. Enobaria lowered to gun.

"Hinata told us she doesn't like it here. Are you here to save her?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love her and I want to protect her." They seemed surprised by the fact that. They sat down though. Konohamaru came out and again the gun was raised. He jumped behind me and I covered him.

"He's just a friend of mine, dating this little girl right here." Windy's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Oh, I didn't know that you could date so young." I shook my head.

"Never mind that. Do you think that you could give a message to Hinata and we'll help you escape." Enobaria pulled out a piece of spare paper.

"Talk away." I sighed and Hanabi and Konohamaru gestured for me to begin. I took a breath.

"Dear Hinata. Your sister is safe and we are hiding near by. We are going to save you when we are sure that we can bring these bandits down. Hanabi has volunteered to go in and help you find information. She has assured us that she'll be safe. You know that I would never hurt her. I know that I can count on you to keep the secret. I haven't forgotten you. I promise you that I will save you. -Naruto." Enobaria scribbled furiously. I held up my hands.

"Wait, one more thing. Please take Hanabi to your base. Say that you found her in the woods and she wanted to become part of your operation in exchange for food and clothing." Hanabi smiled lightly.

"Yep! My story was that I was abandoned young and has been on the run from every single foster parent since." Windy smiled a bit.

"Y-you seem n-nice." Hanabi hugged her.

"Thank you!" Enobaria started to make his way back to their camped, Windy held Hanabi's shoulder and Enobaria waved as he held her other shoulder. They only held her lightly even though she was a 'prisoner'. I watched them leave. We put out the fire and then slept in the trees for the night. We obviously hated the situation given. I mean, would you rather sleep in a tree or in a sleeping bag. Let me just point out that trees are the most uncomfortable place to sleep ever. It felt like sleeping on pins and needles. I woke up to shining sun and annoying birds. I sat up and glared over at Konohamaru who was stretching and groaning. I threw my pillow at him and he frowned at me.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I started to climb downward and threw one or two kunai at some chirping birds. Lets just say that I'm not a morning person.

"That's what you get for suggesting that we sleep in the trees." I finally reached the ground and finding a concealed spot, lied down. Konohamaru threw the pillow down, it landed on my face. I grabbed it and stood looking at the tree where Konohamaru was.

"Cheap shot! Come down here and face me like a man!" **(Oh my gods, I've turned into Elfman)** Konohamaru just stuck out his tongue.

"Ha ha, you can't get me!" I started climbing. He screamed.

"Oh Crap!" He started to climb higher and I laughed.

"You're trapping yourself you know." He sent over a smile and I should have suspected something then.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." I looked at him confused. Then the douchebag starts hopping away. Wow, real mature. I follow as he picks up speed I do too. Then he makes a sharp left that I couldn't do and therefore I fell out of the woods and into the lake. Well the nerve of that little jerk. I lifted the hair that was matted to my forehead. Konohamaru was pointing and laughing right at me. I jumped up and ran toward him. He opened his eyes just as I grabbed his skinny little neck.

"Don't ever wake me up from my sleep again." Konohamaru nodded and we headed back up to the campsite. I dried off and talked gathering some wood for a possible fire. I wonder how Hanabi and Hinata are doing.

Hanabi's POV.

Enobaria and Windy led me toward their base. I felt a little nervous then remembered all of the things Konohamaru told me. Be fierce and don't seem too happy. I masked my face with a glare and as the base came into view I started to pretend to fight them. Mark and Hinata came out of the base. Hinata bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Oops looks like she recognized me. Mark frowned.

"And who might this be?" I broke free of them and glared fiercely.

"I'm El, I was put in an adoption center at a young age and ran away from every single foster home since. If you think you can put me back you've got another thing coming!" Mark looked surprised.

"Ah, so you're a foster. Well, do you want to work with me?" I spit on the ground.

"What do I get out of it?" Mark laughed heartily, and I found I didn't have to fake the glare anymore.

"I'll give you shelter, clothes and food, for you working for me." I pondered this for a minute and finally sighed.

"Fine, but no more questions about me." Mark stepped forward and I uncrossed my arms.

"Hey, fine." He held out his hand and I moved backward.

"When do I begin?" Mark again laughed at me.

"Tomorrow at eight a.m. I was looking for new workers." Mark walked away.

"Enobaria, Windy, please show our guest to her new quarters for a while now." Windy offered a smile and Hinata stopped.

"Mark, could I go with them?" Mark stopped.

"Sure, as long as you meet me in our room later." I scoffed.

"Hurry up, I'd like to get to my room before I'm thirty." Windy touched my arm and I sighed, as she led me away. Hinata followed and I got to a small room. It only had a bed and dresser, with a window in the corner. I sat on the bed and moved the pillow slightly.

"This is my room? It's so small." Windy stuttered.

"U-uh w-w-well, i-i-i-it's a-a-all w-we h-h-have." Hinata closed the door.

"Who are you? I know that you aren't just some random person. I find it strange that you show up right after I get here." I sighed.

"I cannot believe you don't know it's me." I pulled out the wig and contacts. Hinata covered her mouth from a shriek.

"Hanabi, I can't believe that you're here! How did you get here?" Windy looked scared and Hinata turned her deathly gaze onto her.

"Did you know about this? Did you know she was my sister?" Enobaria spoke up first.

"Two people in the forests asked us to bring her here, then help find out how to bring Mark down and get you out safely." Hinata sighed and turned to me.

"Let me guess, those two men were Naruto and Konohamaru?" I smiled lightly.

"Yes, Naruto said he'd do anything to bring you back, and was especially over-protective when I would be sent in." Hinata's face slightly darkened.

"Why?" I laughed.

"No need to guard your man, Hinata. He said that you'd want me to be safe." Hinata's eyes looked sincere.

"He . . . did? I didn't think that . . . he knew me so . . . so well." She slowly dragged the words out smiled at the ground. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, guess we can all be surprised can't we?" She nodded slowly, then in sick realization of what she was doing she snapped her head up.

"Then why are you here anyway?" I laughed heartily.

"You think that we could send Naruto in and he wouldn't screw things up? I would probably die if anything EVER happened to Konohamaru. No one else knows that we're gone, when I went home and got clothes, mom and dad were crying. Everyone was there. Ten-ten, Neji, the whole family. They think that we're . . ." I trailed off this conversation taking a turn for the worst. Hinata didn't ask any more questions and she just sat next to me on the bed and hugged me tightly. She didn't speak for a really long time.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from them." I pulled away looking astonished.

"You think that I would rather be there and mourning your fake death than here and trying to save you? You're insane Hinata, I could never give up my favorite and only sister, never!" Hinata looked touched by my statement of love.

"Really? Oh, Hanabi." She yanked me into a bone-crushing hug and I hugged her the same. I would not, could never give up the best sister ever. If Naruto loves her more than I do than Hinata better not give him up. **(** **Oh and P.S. guys this will mostly take place inside the base from now on because that's where the action is, and I just google searched the correct way to spell Sasuke's name and I'm really upset I've been spelling it wrong.)**

"I wonder how the boys are doing right now?" Hinata sighed.

"Will you stop thinking of your boyfriend ever six seconds?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't criticize you when you were daydreaming of Naruto over there." I pointed to where she stood previously. She turned a cherry red color

"I was not, I didn't, it's not that, Hanabi!" Hinata cried here words in a jumble and unable to speak at all. I laughed and hid behind Windy who squealed. Soon Enobaria left and Hinata and Windy stayed for a bit longer. I decided to question Hinata.

"What has Mark been making you do?" Hinata scowled.

"Awful things! He keeps making me undress in front of him and touches me everywhere! If I don't do as he says than he threatens the village! I hate it here!" I was shocked at what Hinata had to do. I couldn't believe what Mark was doing. I sat there my mouth agape. Windy sighed.

"It's happening again." I turned to her.

"What's happening again? Tell us!" Windy frowned but started the tale.

"Well a long time ago, Mark used to be innocent, then he moved to a village across the sea, he was trained for this and keeps on hurting people . . . exactly like what he's doing to Hinata . . . I was his last victim." I gasped at the tale and screamed.

"You're kidding!" She shook her head.

"My daughter would disagree. Most of his workers have been . . . used." She spit out the last word. Hinata, touched her shoulder.

"Can I meet her?" Windy looked surprised then hopped up.

"Sure, of course." She left the room in a frenzy and ran out. Hinata turned to me.

"I don't want this life, I'm not ready for any of this." I touched her shoulder.

"Hinata, I promise nothing will happen to you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much my brave younger sister." I laughed.

"No problem, wonderful big sister." We laughed for a moment. Windy had what looked like a eight-year old little girl by the arm.

"C'mon my friends wanted to meet you, Bellatrixie." The girl called Bellatrixie whined.

"Mooooooommy I don't want to. They're usually scary." Windy frowned and yelled.

"Bridget! Enobaria is nice and courteous. Now be nice." The girl had brown hair, which was covered with blonde highlights and her blue eyes so much like Windy's. She wore tattered old jeans and an over-sized t-shirt. A cap identical to Windy's was placed on her head, she had a scowl on her face.

"Mommy, who are these people?" Windy sighed and sat down Bellatrixie on her lap.

"Ella, this is Hinata, Mark's old ex and El who I'll be working with." Bellatrixie seemed please to have been meeting girls for her encounter with her mothers friends. I held my hand out to her.

"Hi, Bellatrixie, I'm El please to make your acquaintance." She looked confused.

"Why are you using my full name? Everyone calls me Bella, Ella, Trix, Trixie, El, Bells, or Tricks." I looked at Windy who sighed. I turned back to her.

"Well, alright then, I guess I'll call you Trixie, cause I like that name." She laughed.

"Yeah, I prefer that nickname out of them all because it sounds so cool. People always say that they would give anything to have the name, and I say they should be happy with their own, but I can't help loving the name." I smiled.

"Well how old are you then?" She laughed.

"I'll tell you my age if you tell me yours." I smiled.

"As long as you don't tell anyone." She nodded and zipped her lips with her fingers.

"I'm seven and a half."

"I'm thirteen."

"What!? How the crap is that possible? You're near my age!" I smiled

"Yep, I guess I am. I'm tall for my age though. I'm also now going to be working here." Hinata chose then to intervene.

"Yes, and she'll act very cold to others. So you don't want to get on her bad side. Anyway I should go meet Mark." She sent a grimace of pain to me and left the room shutting the door softly after her. I quietly talked to Trixie for a few minutes before it came to talking about this place.

"I dislike it here. Mommy and I have talked about leaving but have never done it." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hear it's awful. I would want to escape too." She looked down though scared.

"But every time we try, something bad happens. Something awful." I looked at Windy for any hint of what Trixie was talking about, her gaze was frozen in fear, more fear was in her eyes than I've ever seen in someone. I approached carefully.

"Windy, is something . . . is something wrong?" She snapped her head up.

"No! I mean no, there's nothing wrong, just, just, Bella please leave and go to your room." Said girl looked offended.

"Hey! What did I do? I want to keep talking to her." Windy looked more frightened of letting her daughter hear.

"Bellatrixie, go to your room! Please, now!" She grumbled a lot then with angry stomps she left the room. Windy then turned to me her eyes in a wild frenzy and very scared. I touched her shoulder. She gave a forced smile and began.

"Whenever Trix and I would try to leave then Mark would somehow always find out, no matter the precautions that we took. Then he would lock Trix in a room and make her watch as he tortured me. Afterward much memory serum was given to her. All she could remember after was being locked in her room while I was out, the plan never having appeared to be in her mind." I started to cry silent tears.

"Windy! You, You've been through so much! I'm so sorry!" I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"It's ok. Could we please talk about something else?" I pulled away drying my eyes.

"Of course, of course." Windy smiled.

"I bet your wondering how old I am for having a seven-year old. Well, I'm twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two in a couple of weeks." I had my mouth agape.

"But that means that . . . Trixie is . . . Oh I'll kill Mark! . . . . Wait how old in Enobaria?" She laughed.

"Yes, it happened when I was young. Enobaria is twenty-four." I smiled.

"Oh good. Having a boyfriend who is younger than you would be awful." Windy turned a deep scarlet.

"We aren't dating! We're just friends, I swear." I nodded.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. _'Just friends'_ " Windy turned a deeper scarlet color.

"Quit it!" I laughed as we beat each other with my pillows and then Windy stood.

"Sorry Hanabi. I have to get back to Bells. She's sometimes troublesome. It feels like her teenage years came early." I laughed my heart thumping after a huge pillow fight.

"Well all right. Tomorrow I can't wait to get to work. I can spy on people" Windy stared for a minute.

"Was that an evil glint I saw in your eyes?" We burst into fits of giggles. I stopped first.

"Geez Windy, calm down. I'm not that mean as to become a stalker." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know. See you!" I waved.

"See you!" I then shut the door after her and got ready for bed. The blanket was thin and the room was cold. I shrugged it off and pulled the pillow and covers to my liking. Then my eyes heavy I fell into a deep sleep. **(Alright Imma be real with you guys. I don't want to write all of the heroics so the time skip will be 6 months later. If you want to find out all of the things happening in the time then I will be writing a new story covering the skipped times. Moving on)**

* * *

Six months later

* * *

Hinata's POV.

Hanabi came running down the hallway and stopped right in front of me.

"OK, so Naruto's on his way here and Windy, her children, and Enobaria are out. It's just us left. Naruto's the only one who can get us out though." I nodded.

"Exactly what we discussed. Mark will try to find me and I lead him to a dead end where I climb into the vents."

"Then the whole place goes kaboom." I nodded and ran out. Naruto had helped so much in trying to rescue me and doing everything to save me. I felt my heart grow aching after so much time of not seeing him. I ran toward where Mark should be. Hanabi ran the other way. Mark saw me.

"Hinata, lets get out of here." I ran past him and heard him start to follow.

"Wait up, Hinata!" I continued twisting and turning around the place. Then in a jerking motion I threw myself into an open vent in the ceiling. I heard Mark's confusion as he looked around, calling my name like a lost puppy. I found my way out and into the forest. Hanabi ran and grabbed my hand pulling me forward. Here hand was wet. I looked down and saw a blood trail down her arm. I side-hugged her and continued on. Bright lights consumed the area. Flashes. Red. Yellow. White. Chaos. Pieces of things. Metal. Wood. Everything consumed by smoke, and fire. That's when realization struck. What was this around me? I not knew the answer to the question I had asked every time I saw this in countries Mark destroyed. This was it.

This was true pain.

Though I felt bad for the people who were hurt inside, I knew this was the only way to stop Mark. The only way to be free. After a distance away Hanabi stopped and I knew down next to her.

"Hanabi, are you ok?" She winced.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I can hold out until we get to the village." I felt arms around me. I slightly turned my head. Then I saw it. His beautiful blonde hair. The stunning blue eyes. The relieved smile playing on his face. I pulled away. He then looked confused and hurt. Hanabi looked at me as if I were insane. Naruto was all I talked about for the most of being in that hell-hole. I stared at him for a minute before smiling.

"Have you solved my riddle yet?" He then frowned. Hanabi slapped her forehead.

"Hinata! You're still on about that? He saved you. He did so much for you! So many times has he risked his life! He has given you everything. You still won't accept him?" I had seen the pictures of my room when he set up the surprise. He had done so much. This riddle was much more important. Naruto has to know me. Not think he does. I turned to Hanabi.

"Yes. It is that important. But Naruto, I am really happy to see you." I hugged him for a few brief seconds before going off toward home. For the next few days I was thrown into questions of why I went, and why it took so long for me to get back home. I had to recount the tale many times over a long time. I spent so much time on that I had forgotten all about Naruto and boys and problems for the longest time. Then came one Saturday morning there was a knock on the door. I was the only one home after my parents went on a trip and Hanabi went to a friends house. I opened the door. Naruto stood there. He was in a tux and appeared to be holding an envelope. I stared at him.

"What's this?" He smiled so brightly under my gaze. He held it out more.

"Please read it, then follow me." I did read it. It was a beautiful poem. If it didn't make me smile so much I would have been dead confused. Then Naruto saw my eye and walked off. I followed not wanting to loose sight of him. In quick steps I was nearly running after him. He then disappeared into the light of a clearing. I covered what I could see of the sun with my hand. I then saw it.

In the most beautiful place I'd ever seen was a huge garden. There were boards and balloons and so much there. I covered my mouth touched by this huge party. I turned and stared at Naruto. He looked at me hopefully. I chuckled as I turned to him. I was about to speak as everyone came over. Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Ten-ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Temari, and Shikamaru. they were all cheering slightly. This was an obvious party. One that I knew if it contain these people would go on for hours. I gave a short sweet smile to Naruto. Better to keep him in suspense after all. As I expected Sakura told me.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this. This could go on for hours." I laughed.

"I know. Why did this party commence though?" Sakura laughed at me and slapped her forehead.

"Hinata, you aren't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but your my best friend so I'll tell you. Naruto wanted you to be so happy and he didn't care if he had to have these parties every day of the year. He claimed that he would do everything he could to make you happy." I felt my heart leap. He really did understand me. Well, most of me anyway. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Sakura gave me a side smile.

"Yeah, it's so weird seeing him so lovesick though. Like seeing a madman say something sane." I laughed.

"Yep!" Ten-ten came over to me.

"Hi! Just thought that you should know Hinata, Neji's kinda upset you missed our make-up wedding. We had it three months ago. He's mad at Hanabi too." I scoffed.

"Just like him, you've gotta be there on the 'important' days or he'll bite your head off." Sakura and Ten-ten laughed. Hanabi popped up behind me.

"Hi sis. How are you liking the party so far?" I gave her a smile.

"Even if the party were on Mars and I was jumping up and down squealing that I loved it, it's not going to make me change my mind about the riddle. But I do love this party." Hanabi cheered.

"Yes! Making you happy and having fun is a success." She then jumped on Konohamaru's back and he started to spin her around the dance floor. I was having so much fun! This was the literal best party I'd ever been too. With a fire in my chest I started to dance with everyone. Many songs that I loved played, the boys didn't seem to mind much. Kiba yelled at me for being so much like a girl once, and that earned a good laugh. Everyone was having so much fun the time flew away from us. I walked over to the punch table by Temari.

"Hey, Temari. Do you know what time it is?" She put her cup down and checked her phone.

"Holy crap! It's three A.M. already!" I felt my eyes widen and my mouth speak for itself.

"No way! It can't have lasted that long!" She turned her phone to me showing the bright glow of 3:04 on her phone. My hands flew to my mouth and I dropped my punch cup.

"Oh my gosh! I told my parents I wouldn't be out this late! They were supposed to call the house at midnight and I had to pick up to prove I was home!" Temari's eyes widened at this.

"Really! They'll be so mad!" I nodded miserably. Hanabi swung up in front of me.

"Hey! No looking sad, this is an awesome party. You cannot be sad. I forbid it." I turned to her. My anger flared up. She should have been home. I pointed at the glowing letters on Temari's phone. Hanabi covered her mouth, looking astounded. I stared at her.

"Shouldn't we get home now, before mom and dad are even more furious?" Hanabi nodded glumly. I took her hand and marched her out of there, my face scared. I zoomed home and picked up the phone as it rang. Sure enough my parents gave it to me straight. I was not allowed to leave the house unless it was an already set mission, training or on their orders for a month.

-Time skip (Two months later)-

Naruto's POV.

I woke up to my alarm and jumped up. Everyday for a month now I had given Hinata secret admirer letters from me. I dressed and picked up the poem I'd written last night and a rose. At the end of the poem I'd asked Hinata to meet me in the meadow where her party was two months ago. I ran to her house and dropped the note on her step and placed the rose on top. Then hearing footsteps I jumped away. Glancing at her house from the woods, I smiled at seeing her bright, hopeful smile. She shut the door and I walked away. Shikamaru caught me in front of our old school.

"You just visited Hinata again didn't you?" I smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Shikamaru sighed.

"When are you going to tell her it was you who sent her those? This is an awful plot." I smile brighter.

"Tonight. At midnight, she'll see who I am. With the poems that I wrote for her." Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Well, good luck. I know how it feels at least." I looked at him.

"Like with you and Temari?"

"Yeah, when you like a girl, everyone pales in comparison."

"Exactly, nothing makes sense with out her." We may have been talking about two completely different people but, they were both very special to us and we loved them with all our hearts. That's why it made sense. Shikamaru clapped me on the back.

"Treat her right." I nodded.

"I will, I would give her the world if I could." With those words I ran off and started to prepare. I took a shower and then bought a dozen roses. I laid out my only tux and started to write.

 _If the sun lights up the world I'll be the earth if you'll be my sun._

 _If there is one truth in this world it's my love for you._

 _At the end of a war we go home, if you aren't there I have no home._

 _When asked what I can't live without, I will always answer you._

I let my heart speak for me instead of my head. I knew that it would mean more. Then I prepared food (even though I'm not a good chef) for the picnic. I then set it out in the field. I covered the ground in lilac petals. Then I looked at the clock. seven more hours until I'd meet her. I couldn't wait. Every moment ticked by like the clock was in slow motion. Finally it hit eleven and I walked out. It took ten minutes to get there and a couple more to spread out the food. I mumbled to myself.

"Please, please like it." Then finally my clock hit twelve, midnight. Minutes later footsteps approached. There in the shadows Hinata appeared. She wore a beautiful purple dress. It was strapless and went down to her mid-thigh. The top covered in sparkles, she shone like the sun. The dress moved with her and complimented her beauty. I couldn't help staring as I held the roses out to her. She stared at me curiously.

"Were . . . were you my secret admirer? Naruto?" The way she said my name, I could stand there for her forever. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Yes, I hope you aren't disappointed." She smiled. I held the note to her. Her delicate fingers grasped it. She opened it and I saw tears form in her eyes. Then she laughed. I was confused, was the poem funny, did she think that I was a joke? She saw my confused face and blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just you can write everything to make me happy. Give me the world and still think I need more. You didn't have to do all this!" I stared at her confused.

"What was I supposed to do?" She giggled her sweet laugh once more.

"Oh Naruto. I still loved you. This was just to see how much you really knew me." She had been inching forward and was now four inches away from me. I stared at her my heart leaping. She loved me. I still was confused though.

"But why? Why test me this much? What was the answer?" She closed her eyes.

"I told you the answer to see how much you knew me. As for the answer to the riddle." She was two inches away. She wrapped her hands around my neck. She kissed me, leaning into me closing the space between us. Then she pulled away.

"A flower is all it takes."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. This is the end. I don't know if you want a sequel or not. I am still in the process of writing the 6 months that I skipped in here. That meaning I haven't even started yet. I know this is long and it'll take hours to read so hope you had fun with this. This took a long time to write and it made me happy to write something I love. So see you in the next story.**


End file.
